Dealing with parents
by I just love yaoi
Summary: Gii and Takumi had completed their studies and are getting ready to live their lives together but both their families seem to have an opinion of their own.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello again, I'm happy to present you my new fanfiction. Again this is on Gii's and Takumi's life after Shidou. It's like I imagine it to be like, that's why there are a lot of similarities in all my fanfics about this. However all of them are independent stories, or, as you might prefer, a continuation; as if every fanfic tells about a part of their lives and so become a continuation of one another.  
Enjoy the reading and let me know your thoughts ^.^

* * *

Takumi entered the apartment he shared with his lover to said man sitting on the sofa with his laptop in front of him, a very concentrated look on him, he didn't even hear the door go. He decided not to distract his busy man so he went to the kitchen instead.

Some time later he walked to Gii, who didn't move since before, holding two cups of tea.  
"I didn't hear you coming in" Gii said in surprise when Takumi put the cups on the little table in front of the sofa before taking a seat next to Gii.  
"I noticed" Takumi said smiling "You're so busy lately"  
Gii put his computer aside, handed a blue mug to Takumi and took the other one for himself before settling closer to his beloved.  
"The opening date is closing up, plus we're taking the opportunity of the party to increase the number of our business partners, and that only means more workload for us."  
The Saki company was opening a new branch in Japan which Gii will preside, the party for the opening will be hold in New York to emphasize that it's one big company.  
"The party in New York? I was on the phone with your mum yesterday, she was excited about that"  
Gii smiled to his lover "She adores you" and after a long sip put his mug on the table before hugging Takumi, who closed his eyes and leant in that firm embrace. Such comfort from such a simple gesture. In a silent moment Takumi enjoyed the feeling of his lover nuzzling him behind his ear. Suddenly though he tensed, remembering something he didn't really want to talk about.  
"What is it, honey?" Gii whispered noticing the change in him. Takumi's heart jumped. He still didn't know how to tell him about it, he straightened on his seat, leaving Gii's arms by doing so, and with the excuse of putting down the mug he took some time before answering. Gii waited patiently for his beloved to gather his thoughts.  
After a while Takumi timidly started to talk.  
"I know... that you talked with my mother the other day when she tried to call me…" it was the first contact after a very long time.  
Gii inhaled in surprise feeling caught out. "She called you then" he tried to sound normal but didn't quite manage it in front of Takumi.  
"Uhm" Takumi nodded, he wasn't looking at Gii.  
"I saw her name on the display so I picked it up" Gii said after a short pause, then he dropped his composed act "I'm sorry I just wanted to make sure she had good intensions"  
"So you told her she better have realized how badly they both behaved and to act more like a parent should or to not phone me again until they have" Takumi filled in for him with a smile which didn't let Gii notice.  
"I just couldn't help it…" the quite voice apologized "What was she like when you talked to her…?" then he added lower "how are you feeling?" he was quite worried about his reaction.  
"She was ok.." the he turned around to face a very rarely insecure Gii. "I was happy you stood up for me" and smiled. Gii in seeing that sighed in relief and smiled in return.  
A moment passed where they just held each other before Gii broke the silence "What did she say then?"  
"She didn't ask anything from me.. I was surprised actually that they didn't even ask me to go there or something, she just wanted to talk, you know to catch up.. it felt good actually, well at the beginning I was worried about what she wanted, but after that I didn't mind the call.. she said to call and have a chat again and I actually thought I'd like that"  
Gii watched his expressions attentively "I'm glad" he said and hugged him tighter.  
"It felt strange this past years.. not having contacts with them.. I just want the relationship with my parents to be normal."  
"Maybe you're going to have it" Gii always makes him feel like everything is going to be just fine.  
Takumi felt serene. He would never have thought that hearing from any one of his parents could leave him feel like this and it's been a pleasant surprise. Once again he realised how much the presence of this wonderful man in his life affected his happiness. Still looking in each other's eyes Takumi's reflected joy from a full smile. Without noticing their mouths headed closer while they resumed their earlier position in the other's arms. Takumi caressed Gii's chest and felt strong arms around his waist pulling him gently closer. Nuzzling lovingly the smiles they exchanged only fueled their happiness eventually leading to exchange a very sweet kiss. Their mouths pressed fondly together leading to a series of lingering kisses before Gii took Takumi's lower lip in between his and pulled it down making his lover open his mouth, then gave him an open mouthed kiss pressing his lips more into Takumi's. Those lips gradually became more searching and hungry, until finally Gii tasted his mouth in a sensual dance. The arms around the violinist tightened more and started to move up and down from his shoulder to his back. And he wasn't the only one who needed to caress the body of the man that meant everything to him, Takumi's hand after wandering through Gii's body traced his torso upwards leading to his neck while prompted by the increasing passion flaming between them, never breaking the lustful kisses and encouraged by Gii's arms, he moved to climb on top of Gii and straddled his lap. Takumi's hand went to the back of Gii's neck and took a handful of his air while their mouths hungrily tasted the other. They made their bodies have full contact and Takumi widened his legs a bit to be able to make their upper bodies fully touch and by doing so he touched Gii's portable with his knee. Feeling the contact with the hard object he broke the kiss to see what it was and, as he did, remembered that his lover was busy with work when he came in.  
"Oh sorry, you were working.." Takumi's voice came out quite and almost quivering after the intense kisses they shared and the feeling those evoked in him. Gii turned to see what distracted Takumi's mind from them and as he saw his laptop he couldn't really remember what had him occupied until some time ago. He turned his gaze back on the man on top of him and almost lost his breath, Takumi's lips were plump and wet, his eyes were veiled with desire and his cheeks grew pink.  
"I was" Gii said in his husky bedroom voice. He was, but he had no intention to let go of him now. Without warning he hoisted his lover up and putting one arm around his shoulder and the other one on his back he shifted his weight and made him lay gently down on the sofa. Gii was the one on top of his lover now and the look he wore made Takumi's breath quicken with desire.

)( )(

While Gii was taking his rightful and deserved place in the family business, Takumi completed his studies at the Musical Academy. His talent earned him the favor of the best teachers, one in particular made sure to give him all the help he could to help him start a career. He gave him the possibility to use the practice room every time he wished, so since that day he started the habit of practice there at least 4 hours per day. And he was grateful for that, especially now that his sensei had convinced him to attend the audition for the Tokyo symphonic Orchestra. He was reluctant, trusting little his abilities but his sensei had insisted and signed him for the event which will take place next week.

It's where he was getting ready to go to when Gii walked up to him and circled his arms around him from behind.  
"Do you wanna go on a date with me tonight?" He heard the sultry voice say while Gii nuzzled behind his hear.  
With difficulty and regretfully he had to decline "I can't. Last time change at my part time, I'm going to practice and then straight to work."  
Gii of course understood but couldn't help but make a low dissatisfied sound.  
"Sorry" Takumi murmured while turning around in his lover's arms. Immediately he felt Gii pulling him close while his own arms wrapped around his neck. Their heads moved closer until they were breathing each other in.  
"And I guess, when you'll be part of the Tokyo symphonic Orchestra, you'll have less and less time to spare with me." He said almost pouting, to give it a light tone, still the sad undertone was clear to both.  
Takumi didn't react as Gii could expect though, instead he became silent and looked worried.  
Gii knew the reason "I'm certain you'll do great! Can you really not see how good you are?"  
"But there are professionals too.."  
"Takumi" Gii stopped him "You are a professional as well."  
He was sure and final. Takumi couldn't help but smile, unconsciously believing in his words which were spoken with such conviction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews**

* * *

Takumi had completed his studies and his sensei made him apply for the audition in the Tokyo symphonic orchestra. When the day came he was very nervous, Gii had given him the strength to go and at the end of the day he could honestly say that he was satisfied with his performance.

At night he could finally go back home, it still was a pleasant wonder to him that he was working for his future with the violin. Gii had been very happy to listen to Takumi's description of the day's events and smiled softly while observing his lover's joyous smile and those sparkling eyes made his heart soar.

Takumi was still too excited to sleep that night, but even when his eyes started to feel heavy he just didn't want to tear his gaze from the form of the man he loved who was sleeping right next to him. He refrained as best as he could to caress his face, and then ended up to just touch the tip of his locks since he couldn't help but touch him in some way, to feel a physical contact even now that he feels their emotional connection so very strong. He smiled dreamily, his eyes told that he was completely in love with him. While looking fondly at the man his mind wandered to the audition again, and once again he has to realise the big change in his life that resulted from his meeting with Gii.  
 _'It's only because you're in my life, of the strength you give me, that I'm able to work hard for this future, and have the courage to follow my dream'_.  
He wouldn't have had that strength and courage if it wasn't for his support and for the confidence Gii has for him, and that Gii makes him feel about himself. Gii would support his every decision about his future, Takumi doesn't feel like he has to achieve something or his lover would be dissatisfied or disappointed, instead Gii just wants for him to be happy and supports his dream just by being there; he feels the confidence that can never be disappointed coming from Gii, that's why he feels he can work hard.

)( )(

"We talked and you don't have to worry. Your performance was excellent, whether you'll be chosen or not will be decided next week, you'll have your answer then."  
"Hai, thank you sensei" Takumi ended the call. He was impatient to know the results but worried as well, after all it wasn't certain that he'd be chosen even if he did good. In his mind he tried to imagine all he could do now if he didn't succeed, where could he work now at this time of the year, would he be able to find another way to give his dream a go? Or maybe he won't and he'll have to choose a completely different job, but to do that he has to start another course of studies, but wasn't it too late for that now?  
He was depressing himself and decided to stop having this depressing thoughts and put them aside at least until he had his answer. Any direction life would bring him he was sure: he had Gii's support and with him he'll be able to find his path. If the unknown made him afraid he only had to talk to Gii about it and suddenly it felt brighter.

A sudden ring from the phone Takumi was holding in his hands, interrupted his thoughts and with a slight jump he looked down on the display to see who was calling him.  
 _'Mum'_ he thought with mixed feelings. Right now he wasn't really in the right mood answer her, but a part of him wasn't displeased with the call.

"Hello mum" he started after accepting the call and a few words were exchanged like it's happening since a while back now. Those calls repeated themselves without feeling obliged to and with pleasant chatter. After that first call Takumi and his mother kept in touch, his parents didn't live in town so they only communicate through phone calls, and what at first were just a couple of calls a week became more frequent. Their talks were short though, Takumi still didn't feel like confiding in her about his own life so he mostly heard stories about his parents and reassured his mother that he was leading a healthy lifestyle.

Later some time Takumi ended the call and went back to the living room where Gii and his father were. They're working together on the opening of the branch of the Saki group in Tokyo. They really looked like two businessmen and Takumi took a moment to take the scene in. It isn't a role in which he sees Gii often and it was a pity, he thought, because he looked gorgeous in a different way.  
Father and son work together perfectly. In that moment Gii told his father he'd go take the documents he needs and started walking out, in that moment he saw his lover and when he passed near him, Gii placed his hand momentarily on his side and kissed his cheek gently before leaving the room. A few seconds later Takumi's heart was still beating joyously in his chest.

As soon as he saw him, Saki senior greeted his son in law with a smile "Gii said you were on the phone with Nishimura-sensei" a pleased and somewhat embarrassed smile from Takumi confirmed it  
"He is the best in his job, all musicians would give anything to have him as a teacher. For him to have chosen you, you must know you ought to have a big talent" was it pride towards him that Takumi could hear from his voice?  
"iie.. I still have a lot to learn" Takumi shyly lowered his head.  
"I've always told him how good he is, he's too hard on himself" Gii said while walking back towards them with some papers in hand. Then deciding to help his shy lover he redirected the conversation to their work, of which his lover was grateful.  
Then while the two spent all day on work, Takumi left for his part-time.

)( )(

At the end of the evening, after Takumi came back, Gii's father said goodbye with a hug to both the boys. Door closed, Gii turned around smiling mischievously to his lover and lost no time to hug him, after a whole day being deprived of this closeness, even if he liked working with his father he was just glad he was gone now and could concentrate only on his beloved.  
It was the same for Takumi. He lost no time to reciprocate the embrace and with a soft sigh he buried his head deeper in Gii's chest. After a few moments he could feel Gii's hand reaching behind his head and with a caress it demanded him to look up, which he did.  
"What was the call with Nishimura-sensei about?"  
"He talked to the people in charge, he said I'll have my answer in a week's time" Takumi's voice seemed down.  
"Are you worried?" a fond caress accompanied the question.  
Takumi nodded "Yes, what will I do if it doesn't work I wonder.." he looked down.  
"Don't worry, you have to do one thing at a time. You can do it" he said making Takumi's happy smile appear on his lips.

)( )(

As the light of a new day disturbed Gii's sleep, the first thing he felt as he drifted into consciousness was a hand resting in his palm. Even after all these years the mere realization that it was Takumi there with him made him feel happy. Then he opened his eyes and his gaze immediately sought his lover's face. Takumi was sleeping, as he imagined, and as much as Gii wanted to snuggle up to him like they often do, he knew how much he needs his sleep now, so reluctantly he got up, deciding to make breakfast for them.

Just in time, Gii saw Takumi appear on the door with a sleepy smile on that beautiful face.  
How happy that man made him..  
Gii walked up to him to take him in his arms, and so they stood in that embrace for a long time, savoring that warm and wonderful feeling, imprinting in their memory the scent and that touch.

Eventually Gii pulled away to look in his eyes. He knew that he was worrying over the results of the audition and wanted to take his mind off it for a while.  
"You're still not working this morning?"  
Takumi nodded  
"Let's go out then. Go out with me"  
Takumi couldn't believe his hears, but he knew how busy Gii was with his job.  
"You can't…"  
"I can" he said while, with a smile, looked deeply in his eyes, and with a hand cupping his face Gii leant forward to place a sweet kiss on his lips.

Takumi really didn't want to find motives that wouldn't let them spend the morning together so didn't say anymore.

)( )(

After breakfast Takumi was getting dressed in their bedroom under the watchful eyes of his lover.  
He was deciding what to wear while Gii's fond gaze stayed on him. He was wearing his fitting trousers and went to the wardrobe topless. The sight made Gii lean unconsciously forward with his upper body while he sat on the edge of their bed. Takumi took a short sleeve shirt and put it on. He was facing his lover while, one by one, he started to fasten the buttons from the bottom, looking at his hands. Gii's blood pressure became that little bit faster. His gaze fixed on Takumi's hands, his naked torso, that perfect skin…  
Takumi left the top buttons unfastened and finally raised his head "How does it look?" he simply asked  
Gii stood up and in a few slow steps was in front of him "Mmh" he pretended to think about it, his intense gaze never left his upper body. He reached out his hand "I don't think it's good enough" the want in his voice told exactly the opposite, and with that excuse Gii unbuttoned another couple of buttons uncovering his chest to his eyes, and the desire to kiss him there took over as he circled his arms around Takumi's frame and moved to take him next the bed with him and gently make him sit on it.  
Takumi felt Gii's passion radiating from his body, and his eyes.. those eyes were bewitching. Gii crawled on top of him until both were laying down.  
"Gii.." the murmur came under Gii's lapping on his neck. Nibbling on his collarbones made Takumi's breathing increase and while Gii's mouth explored his chest he let out a moan. His shirt was completely opened in the meantime.  
"Takumi.." the most husky and sex voice reached Takumi and made his temperature raise. Gii's arm sneaked around his waist and his head went back up on his neck and stopping just below his hear pushing his body on Takumi's and rubbing lightly, and all plans of a free morning out together were forgotten.

)( )(

Later that day they decided to at least have launch out. They reached a nice restaurant and since it was sunny choose a seat outside. During their meal Takumi's phone rang.  
"That's strange" he exclaimed when he saw the caller ID, usually his mother wouldn't call at this hour, after he picked it up and the conversation went on, his eyes went wide.

It wasn't long after they started calling more frequently that she asked if they could meet in person, at the beginning Takumi wasn't keen on the idea but as days passed he decided it was a good idea after all and told her that they could, one day. He certainly didn't expect it to be this soon.  
She then told him that, while his father would work, she had a few days free starting the next day and thought that they could meet, and in the meantime she could stay in a hotel.  
It was a bit sudden for Takumi but he had already gotten used to the idea so, even if he wasn't 100% sure about it, he decided to give it a chance and told her she could come.  
"Tomorrow?" Takumi looked worriedly at Gii who tried to make out what they were discussing about.  
Takumi hummed on the phone and exchanged various glances with Gii more for support since he felt he needed some strength now, he felt split with two opposite will.  
"Yes, ok then. Yes I'll pick you up. Bye" he hoped it was a good idea. Takumi stared at his phone after hanging up. An hand on his reminded him of the presence of his lover who in the meantime understood what they talked about and what was going to happen.  
"Alright?"  
Takumi sighed "Yeah… I guess"  
"She's coming to visit you tomorrow?"  
"Uhm.." he nodded averting his gaze. The hand on his started caressing slowly, Gii's eyes gazed at him with sweet concern.  
"She's going to stay for a few days"  
"Are you ok with it?"  
"Yes. It's just.. it's so sudden"  
"Things are going well with her right? Don't worry about that. Is your father also coming?"  
"No, he has work, she said that maybe he'll come pick her up on the last day of her stay so we can meet"  
"Is that worrying you?"  
"Well.. yes.. I didn't speak to him at all"  
"He's very reserved, you said so yourself"  
"Yes, I just hope there's nothing more than that.."  
"Hey, don't worry. If you want to meet them it's only up to you. You decide. So relax, you'll be ok."  
Takumi looked up to smile at him "Thank you."

The two lovers were enjoying a nice walk as Gii had suggested. They walked touching one another's arm and keeping their hands very close, and when no one was nearby their fingers would reach out and interlace.  
During the walk Takumi confided in Gii "I don't know what I should say at all when we meet."  
"Words will come naturally, you'll see. After all you lost contact for years but even then you could talk on the phone."  
"Yes but a few minutes on the phone are nothing like having her here in person" he started feeling insecure.  
"Don't think too much of it, it's normal to be worried, so don't feel insecure."  
Takumi nodded but another thought made him worriedly glance at his beloved walking by his side "Gii.. about us.."  
"Takumi, as I said you don't need to worry about me, you tell them on your terms whenever you're ready" Takumi looked with awe at the man eventually nodding and feeling so very happy to have such an understanding lover.

He was also worried because he feared that some unpleasant topic would come up, a topic he didn't want to talk about, like that only call that ended awkwardly, when she had asked him if there was a woman in his life…

 _…_ _but I'm your mother I should know about a daughter-in-law"  
"No" Takumi's voice was clear and firm, and after a silent moment, that ended the call.  
Gii walked in the room in that moment and heard Takumi's words, so Gii asked him "What is it?" "Nothing" Takumi said almost right away and averted his eyes. Gii was very surprised and confused by it: they've always confided in one another. "Takumi..?" the violinist realized that not telling him would hurt him more than the truth he wanted to hide so told him "She sked about a girlfriend"  
"It's inevitable, questions about love life will come up eventually. Well I guess that telling her on the phone that you live with a man is not the best"  
But Takumi wasn't looking at him and Gii saw the reason why "You don't want to tell them do you?"  
Takumi looked at him with worried eyes: he knew that Gii had always wanted to introduce himself to his parents as his partner, but for Takumi it was different, and he didn't want to hurt Gii.  
"I don't want to hide you, I just don't want to talk to them about that part of my life. I don't know… it's just what I feel."  
Gii understood and told him he didn't have to worry about him._

"it's just.. I'm nervous" Takumi confided as he failed to hold his gaze.  
"I can well understand that" Gii whispered, he really wanted to do something for him but there wasn't anything he could do that could make their meeting easier "Takumi.." Gii called in a soft voice while taking his hand "don't worry it'll be alright" just a simple word from Gii and Takumi already felt better, that hand holding his was so comforting.. he wanted more of that warmth, so he headed closer and rested his head on Gii's chest. At last erasing every distance between them they shared a long and loving embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Takumi stood restless on his legs at the entrance of the train station. His mother was due anytime now and as the minutes pass so his agitation increase. On tiptoes, he craned his neck to try and see past all the people going back and forth.  
Actually it passed a long time since he last saw her and it added to the anxiety that he could not recognize her.  
Standing still, looking around and trying to recognize his mother's face in the faces of the people he saw; he was starting to feel out of place there. But then, out the crowd hurryingly reaching their destination, he caught sight of a woman carrying a medium sized shoulder bag walking towards him.  
He held his gaze on her and recognized her.  
It was his mother.  
Out of the station he saw her raising her head looking for him. She looked around her a couple of times until her eyes met her son's.  
Time stood still as the two remained in their positions just looking at each other.  
Takumi's mind cleared of any thoughts, then the seconds resumed their flow as she walked towards him. As soon as she took the first step in his direction Takumi felt a noisy thud of his heart in his chest and just like that the thoughts flew back in his mind and his daze broke.  
She was getting closer, just a few steps away. He didn't think of what he could say to her. He couldn't imagine how their first encounter would be like.  
He had no idea how he should act. He just knew that they were strangers.

"Takumi" her mother's soft voice called when she stopped right in front of him.  
She looked genuinely happy to see him, Takumi saw a gentleness in her features that he didn't remember seeing on her before. Those gentle eyes were looking in his. Was that sweet expression really for him?  
"H-hi" Takumi shyly said, his head turned downwards without meaning to. She sighed and in looking up again Takumi saw a smile on her lips, a genuine smile.  
A loving smile.  
Her features were soft, gentle and loving, and she was directing it to Takumi. Only him.  
Takumi actually felt surprised by that.  
Her sigh went with a melancholic thought, it was so long since she last saw her son.  
"Hello son." She was looking at him with that same expression and Takumi didn't know what to do or say. He unconsciously looked back down embarrassed. Being at a loss of what to do right after they met said a lot about their relationship, but also he wasn't at all used to see that look on her.  
"You have grown" a fond voice reached Takumi's hears. The meaning of that words pierced his heart. He never had a relationship with his parents, he had to live without them for most of his life. He missed their support for all his life; but her tone was almost dreamy, when Takumi looked in her eyes there was something there, something he couldn't know about: the joy of a mother in seeing their son grown into a big boy. An adult. Independent and so different from the times when, being little, her mother was their world. Somehow that look chased away the coldness that wanted to take place in his heart, and it was enough to forget about it and start back.  
"Yes, mum" her eyes well up in a joyful shiny veil. How did she live without hearing that word for all that time? She couldn't conceive.  
Takumi saw something alike in her, maybe they were having the same worries, maybe they were anxious in the same way.  
Maybe they felt the same.  
Takumi smiled a beautiful smile and took her bag "Shall we go?" she was mesmerized by that sight: when did her son become that beautiful. Was that beauty always in him? That fleeting thought clenched her heart and as soon as it came she concealed it, erased it from her mind.  
"Yes, let's go" her son showed her a big smile and they walked out the station together, the mood much more relaxed than a couple of minutes ago.  
He was happy.

)( )(

Takumi walked her to the hotel she will be staying in, it wasn't far from his own home; during the walk he asked her about her trip then they talked a bit but mostly a comfortable silence accompanied their steps. They spent the following hours together, having casual conversation and when they stopped to eat something she told him a few funny stories about her cooking and his father's reaction that made them both laugh. There weren't any silent nor awkward moments, memories of the past were carefully taken out without making the effort, it was what went closer to having a normal relationship with her that he had ever experienced. And it felt good.

)( )(

That night Takumi and Gii were together in their home, Takumi and his mother left with the promise to meet the next day. Takumi was beaming and Gii's heart leapt out his chest for the joy of seeing that expression.  
"We just talked of trivial stuff, but we didn't make an effort you know? It was natural and relaxed and.." he sighed "it felt good" Takumi confided to Gii all his feelings, everything that was in his heart and mind, after that day. A day he thought it would never happen, and scary at first. A day he couldn't have imagined going better than this.  
Gii listened to his lover and looked at him with a profound adoration shining in his eyes. His smile said how happy he was for his beloved and how much he loved to see him like this. Happy because of his family. His precious lover really deserved it.

For a few moments Takumi looked down lost in thoughts, his smile didn't disappear and Gii waited for him while his hand started to caress Takumi's.  
Then he started back in a lower voice "Going along, having fun, being together like that felt good. I thought that if we could be like that I wouldn't mind forgiving her anything" after the quiet confession Takumi looked back up in Gii's eyes with a soft smile. His eyes still sparkling.  
Gii took a moment to stare right through his soul, Takumi must have seen something in Gii's eyes before the next moment he gave him a full smile then lent ahead to rest his head on his chest. Gii didn't say anything. Not with words anyway. He transmitted Takumi all the love he was capable of and more. All the devotion he felt towards Takumi and the care. Just a simple gesture, a hand threading through his hair, fond and lingering kissed on his head, his temple, his shoulder, while he held him close to his own body, while his heat melted him.  
While his heat warmed the heart Gii himself mended.

)( )(

As promised on the next day mother and son met again and they decided to go in a café and rest a bit. They took a seat on one of the outdoor tables and talked, his mum had a question in her head that wanted to voice since the day before.  
"Where's your house?" of course a mother would want to know where her son lived. And since she was here in Tokyo now, she wanted to know more.  
Takumi tells her where his place is, she knows it's a wealthy neighborhood and therefore it may need financial means that he may not have so she asks him if he's making it financially.

They bought the house they lived in, but Takumi didn't specify that to his mother, she probably thinks he's renting it and Takumi isn't in any need to give details. Still, even if just for renting he knew the place was still too expensive for a person whose only entry is from a part time job so he wasn't surprised that she asked  
"I told you about my part time job, also, I'm sharing the apartment" his mother looked very surprised and a little taken aback because her first thought after hearing that was that he could be sharing it with a girl, may his son have a girlfriend he lives together with, and she didn't know a thing?  
"And may I know who with?" she asked subtly  
"With a friend" well, he wasn't completely lying, they were _also_ friends.  
Takumi still doesn't want to talk to her about Gii, and as he refrained from saying more his mother tried to get the information she wanted from him by asking the name of that person.  
"Gi- Saki Giichi" Takumi replied avoiding her eyes.  
Taking in the fact that it's not a girl, his mother took some time to realize that the name wasn't unknown to her.  
"Saki? Is it by chance the heir of the Saki group?" she sounded very surprised but there was something in her undertone that Takumi didn't like.  
"Yes" he only said still keeping from looking in her eyes.  
Luckily she didn't chose to say what she thought of this cohabitation, and the conversation stopped for a while; but after some time of deep silence the topic was still ringing in her head so she asked "How did you two come to share the apartment?"  
Takumi couldn't explain why but the question irritated him a little for the way it was spoken "We were roommates at Shidou and we're close so it's not a big deal"  
His mother, sensing that his mood was changing, chose to end the conversation on a good note "Of course, it's a sensible choice. You're still new to working life so sharing gives you a good place at the same price" she conceded and the matter was over for now.

"So, what are your intentions for your future? It's time for you to start a career"  
Takumi's eyes widened a little but didn't let her notice, it was because he really didn't feel like sharing his dreams with her "Well, I completed my studies in music so I'm working to take part in an orchestra"  
"Ahm" she just let an exclamation leave her mouth, but from her tone it seemed like she had something to say about Takumi's decision.  
"And what about a plan B?"  
"This is my plan"  
 _'Waiting around?'_ she just thought "But what if it doesn't work out, have you thought about it?" some trust she has in him, Takumi can't help but feel irritated by her lack of encouragement. Of course he thought about it and it scared the hell out of him, what does she think, that he just doesn't give a damn?  
"You don't need to worry about it"  
She changed the subject "And what about your private life? Do you have anything planned?"  
"Well, I'm going to New York with Gii in three weeks' time"  
She wasn't pleased with that too "To New York with him? Why?"  
"It's for a social event, for the opening of the Saki industry in Tokyo and to present Gii as president" Takumi smiled gently while talking about it, a smile she didn't see while they were talking before. She didn't like the idea but let it go for now.

They exchanged some small talk before Takumi left for his job.

)( )(

Keeping Gii's words at heart, Takumi walked through the school corridors with a bounce in his steps, he was looking forward to practice with the violin he was holding close to his side. He set his mind at ease, before he knew the results of the audition he won't think about it nor would he despair.

* * *

Author's note: (about the last part of the previous chapter) 'loving embrace' means 'hug', not something that can't be done in public; and 'public' as in 'out of your house' is not necessary a place full of people. They wouldn't be talking about private matters if there were people who could be listening. And they don't walk holding hands because in my head they prefer it this way.

Said that, thank you for the comments and please let me know your thoughts for this chapter as well :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for your comments! They really make me think I'm doing something good :D

* * *

When they agreed the time and day when she'd be visiting her son's house, Takumi wouldn't have known that work will make him late that day.  
He phoned Gii knowing that he'd be home for a while more, and as much as he knew that his lover would be more than happy to welcome his mother in his place, he still had an apologetic tone while explaining the situation to him.  
As he thought Gii held no objection and since by the time Takumi will be back he'd still have time before going to work himself, he reassured his beloved that he was pleased to.

When he heard the doorbell, Gii knew immediately who it was. He confidently walked to the door and when he opened it there he was face to face with the mother of his partner.  
It wasn't the first time they met. It wasn't the first time he saw her, but it's been a long time and time changed her. Changed them all. Somehow it felt like another first encounter.  
It hasn't been an heartfelt reunion. They were both rather formal. She clearly preferred it that way and Gii briefly wondered if she'd be the same if she knew what place he holds in her son's heart.

Time later both were in the kitchen, exchanging small talks while Gii was preparing tea.  
She sat at the kitchen table and while looking at the busy Gii she was thinking about the trip in New York her son mentioned the day before. So the conversation suddenly changed.  
"You should tell him not to go" she knew that her son wouldn't listen to her if she's the one to tell him.  
It was quite sudden and Gii, confused, turned towards her with a questioning look "Sorry?"  
"That trip in New York" she clarified "It's your world he doesn't belong to it" it was her reason to oppose it.  
Without being aware of it, she angered Gii who, of course, didn't let it show: such thing as 'his' didn't exist while talking about him and Takumi, but only 'ours'. He knew that Takumi didn't tell her about their relationship, he didn't say why yet, but only thinking about the possible reasons that prevented him from revealing it to her mother stopped him from blurting out everything right there and then.  
"It's mine as much as it's Takumi's" still he couldn't help saying.  
But she didn't agree. Gii's from an influent family; he's the heir of a powerful group and he already matches up that reputation "Your worlds are so different, he still has to make a name for himself" she insisted but Gii wouldn't back down "He will soon, he'll become a great violinist" he confidently said.  
"It's a waste of time" she replied not trusting her son's ability at all "he can't build a career from that and he certainly won't be able to"  
That was the last straw for Gii, he managed to remain calm until now and to hide his real feelings but now he couldn't contain his irritation; he could bear her comments about them not being a whole because she didn't know the truth, but saying that about Takumi was another thing "I can't believe that after all this time you're still talking about Takumi that way"  
"I'm only being realistic"  
"Realistic?" he said "You know _nothing_ about your son" for the first time Gii's feelings towards her showed in his eyes as well as in his voice.

A long moment of silence followed, she was surprised and Gii's expression stopped the words in her mouth.  
Takumi came in just a little after that and walked into a really heavy atmosphere. He slowed down his steps looking questioningly back and forth from his lover to his mother.  
Since none cared to explain anything he didn't ask and stopped next to Gii before greeting the two people.  
Though his mother's greeting was somewhat distant, maybe because it was spoken while thinking about what Gii said, Gii's "Okaeri" was the complete opposite, it was warm and homely.. very much heartfelt, like Takumi's "Tadaima", but she didn't seem to notice.  
In that moment Gii's phone rang. He took a look at the display to see who it was and without wasting time he excused himself before he walked to another room to take the call.

That air of uneasiness was still present even if it wasn't caused directly from the two of them, but it was like the conversation with Gii just a little before was still echoing in the room affecting the present occupants.  
Mother and son couldn't seem to be able to stat a proper conversation for some reasons, so in the end Takumi decided to show her the house now that she was there.

The guest room served as the perfect cover for him, not that when she asked where he slept she mentioned anything about Gii, but seeing that there was another room was maybe enough for her to guess and Takumi didn't say a word.

"It's a great house, but Takumi, you should start seriously thinking about your future" she said when the little tour was over.  
Takumi looked at her confused. What does it mean? He was. With the violin.  
But seeing the wealth in which he's living, a kind of wealth that wasn't excessive but just out of her son's resources, gave her an idea of what Takumi was doing with his life, and she didn't like what that looked like to her.  
She continued "You're taking life too lightly. How long do you think you can go on like this? You can't keep sponging off your friend forever."  
Takumi gasped; sponging off Gii was definitely something he never did and never will do.  
"I. am. not" Takumi pronounced distinctly, clearly conveying his irritation.

Gii's entry put a stop at the silent and slightly awkward atmosphere between mother and son.  
It was clear to him that Takumi wasn't ok but his mood was even worse. He walked up to them with contained anger, successively hiding his mood to the woman, and beckoned his lover to follow him a few steps away from the ears of his mother so they could talk.

As soon as they reached the next room Gii turned to him and said "I don't think we should go to New York."  
He talked quietly so only Takumi could hear but he was all but quite, Takumi saw the anger and agitation Gii was concealing; the fact surprised him, but more than anything Takumi was worried for him.  
Gii could see that worry from his face but with Takumi's mother there it wasn't the time to explain things so he only said "Not now, I'll tell you everything later".  
Stealing a furtive glance to the other side of the room where he could get a glimpse of where his mother in law was, he added "I gotta go to the office now" then noticing Takumi's expression he finally smiled and added in a softer tone "Don't worry" before coming closer to place his lips silently on his beloved's.

He then walked back to the room where his mother in law was and bowing "I'm going now" he said "it was a pleasure to meet you". She reciprocated the gesture and his words before Gii turned to leave.  
The two lovers walked together to the door, before going Gii turned to him and when their eyes met both exchanged a sweet smile before Takumi's "Itterasshai".  
The word coaxed a warm smile on Gii's features. "Ittekimasu" Gii, never loosing that smile, replied before leaving.  
This simple greeting was something that Gii, being born and raised in New York, found really delighting. To Takumi, being born and raised in Japan, it could seem normal and with no special importance but Gii always liked these little parting words and upon telling his lover that he asked that they should always use them. Simple words that represented love and family to him.  
Hearing it from Takumi never failed to make him happy or improve his mood. It was exactly what Takumi wanted to achieve right now.

Takumi stood looking at the closed door for a few moments. He wondered what could have happened that resulted in Gii to say that; to decide not to go to the ceremony for his own company that was about to be born was strange enough. Lots of question appeared in his mind but taking Gii's words to heart, his 'don't worry', Takumi stopped thinking about it, deciding that he'd wait for Gii to tell him everything that night, and returned to the kitchen where his mother was just like he left her.

He certainly didn't feel like talking to her about it so he made sure to hide that thought in front of her. When they were face to face, noting the tea sitting on the table, he just said "You should drink it before it gets cold" hoping to make everything seem normal.  
Somehow what just happened made him forget about the last words her mother spoke before Gii came back from that phone call. Both drank their tea together in silence. It wasn't very awkward but not even particularly nice. One would think what were they together for, but still none made a move to say goodbye for the day, so for a while time was spent like this.

While Takumi put away the two mugs his mother spoke again "What will you do with your job while you'll be in New York?"  
Takumi froze slightly. There was still a lot of time before that date and he still didn't talk about it to his boss: he only needed one week's notice furthermore he knew that he'd have no objection to his leave since he would work those hours nonetheless.  
Even so he couldn't say to his mother that he was sure there won't be any problems, nor that he still didn't say that to his boss. _Especially_ not that.  
For that short time he had before answering that question he could only say "Maybe we won't go after all" it still was a topic he didn't feel like discussing with her but still it was the lesser of two evils.

His mother displayed a surprised, and pleased, expression. Not at all worried about what could have happened to prevent a trip which only talking about it made her son smile. "And what caused this change of mind?"  
Takumi mentally sighed. He was just being forced into a conversation he didn't want to be in, with her, and on something that he wasn't sure about and was trying not to worry over to boot.  
"It's still not sure" he said evasively hoping that she'd end the topic.  
"Did Saki-kun suggest it?" Her face didn't take much to display a pleased expression "Well it's a reasonable choice I think."  
Takumi turned to her with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion "What do you mean?" her smile was strangely annoying.  
"Well actually before you came in, me and him had a chance to exchange a few words. I couldn't hide my worries to him about this trip, you see, you don't really belong to that world, it wouldn't be good for you to-"  
"What do you know about that?" he interrupted.  
That surprised her a little "I'm only concerned about you, it's not good for you to mix with people who have such a different life from yours. You can only get hurt when you'll be left out in the end. And looking at reality it's just the way it is. I'm happy that Gii decided for the best in the end. You can feel down because of it now, but with time you'll understand that it's the best for you since you belong to different words"  
Takumi's eyes shone with rage, and his heart clouded with hurtful disappointment realizing that Gii felt this way.  
"That's enough. Don't speak like that when you know nothing about my life. And next time keep Gii out of your concerns."  
"I-"  
"The conversation is over. Now if you don't mind it's gotten late and I'm quite busy." He added with more calm but the tone didn't change.  
His mother looked at him with mixed feelings but he was looking down and with no intention to prolong their meeting so she got up and left.

)( )(

That night Gii went back to an empty home. He was very surprised that Takumi worked late. If it was something urgent that kept him he'd have called, but he didn't and it was strange to him that Takumi chose to stay away after they said to discuss things about that morning.

He left him a message on his voicemail but another half an hour went by and still no words from him. Then he heard the door opening and finally Takumi was there.  
Gii reached him immediately, he didn't realize that he was worried for his wellbeing until he saw him cross the door and coming inside.  
Gii frowned though, his worries didn't dissipate, but changed: Takumi looked too serious, in a way that only Gii could know was strange.  
"Okaeri." Gii tried.  
"Tadaima" the word sounded void.  
Takumi glanced at his lover before he started walking inside, followed by Gii.  
"Was it everything all right at work?" he gently pried  
"It was" he replayed in a distant manner, then put down his keys all the time keeping his back to him.  
By now Gii just knew that something was bothering his lover; and the only probable thing now, that he was aware of, was surely about his last words that morning before they parted.  
"Dear, about what I said this morning, can we talk about it now?" he was almost careful with his words  
"There isn't much to talk about, I already know." The non-caring attitude started to fade and he finally turned around to face him.  
"Yeah.. well.. It wasn't final, I wanted to discuss so we can decide."  
"You think there's something to discuss? It's the way you think isn't it? There isn't much to say that would make it look any different" the agitation was surfacing in his words.  
Gii was greatly puzzled now, and failed to follow Takumi's train of thoughts. "Takumi..."  
"I didn't expect that from you.." Takumi said low, disappointed, while turning back and starting to walk away, but he was immediately stopped by Gii.  
"Takumi what's wrong?" Gii touched his arm but Takumi pulled back forcefully and sounded angry.  
"No need to hide it, I know why you don't want me to go. Man! I can't believe it! You-"  
"Takumi!" Gii raised his voice and stopped him midsentence. He didn't like at all what the situation was turning into, and he surely didn't get it all. "Takumi calm down, I don't know what's going on here, for one thing I suggested that we both won't go, and how do you know about it? Did you talk with my parents? Did they say anything to you?"  
Gii sounded more agitated on the last words and this time it was Takumi who was confused.  
"What have your parents have anything to do with it?"  
Both stared at one another with confusion for a few silent moments until the mood softened.  
"Should we start from the beginning?" Gii said gently, at last.  
Even if Takumi was a bit scared that he wouldn't like it, he agreed to it immediately.  
When they took a seat next to each other Gii finally started to talk after Takumi declined the offer to talk first:  
"I was on the phone with my parents this morning and we had an argument about us."  
He sighed and told him about the call which started this way:  
 _"_ _We're aware that you know how to be discreet but this time will be a bit different. Since Takumi_ is _coming, we think it's best if you show up separately and remain so all the time. We don't want our guests assuming you're together in_ that _way.  
Plus we wanted to talk to you about another thing, you see, about your situation, we think you should find a woman to marry."  
"Marry!?"  
"We're only concerned about y-"  
"What the hell does that mean? Takumi's my partner! And you know it."  
"Gii, you've become an adult. You can't stay like this forever"  
_The argument continued for a long time, leaving Gii fuming and disappointed.

"Apparently their happiness for us was all a show; _faking_ they were on our side!" he felt like he had been fooled around all along by them.  
Gii let his thoughts go and let off steam while his lover heard the real story behind it.  
He felt ashamed, towards Gii; angry, towards his mother; shocked, towards his parents in law.. and confused as well.  
"So that was it then..." Takumi added softly when Gii took a pause from his ranting.  
At hearing that, Gii turned to look properly in his eyes, now feeling calmer, and finally asked: "Why were you angry then?"  
"I wasn't angry.." He said truthfully.  
Gii tried to encourage him to talk with his eyes but, even if he wanted to, Takumi didn't want to think about what his mother had told him, and how it made him feel now.  
"Takumi it doesn't matter really, you can tell me."  
Gii reassured gently, sensing that his lover was reluctant to say whatever it was in his mind, also thinking about Gii's feelings.  
Eventually, he started: "It's my mother.. This morning after you left she told me about the talk you had, and what she told you. She seemed pleased that you decided to ' _listen to reason'_ as she thinks.."  
His voice trailed off as he failed to held his head up.  
Gii felt for him, for that revelation must have hurt him, false that it was, and now he understood that he was only masking hurt with anger when he came in, feeling betrayed and disappointed.  
It was too hard to take.  
"Takumi.." He only whispered and reached out to enclose him in a tight embrace. Taking forgiveness for something that he didn't do but still damaged their bond.  
"Sorry" Takumi tried to say but Gii wouldn't let him  
"Don't say that"  
"But I am, I should have known better"  
"Don't" Gii soothed "It's all right" and his arms tightened a bit more.  
Finally Takumi smiled in his arms and closed his own around Gii. Making everything alright.

"Takumi…"  
Takumi was still with his eyes closed and a loving smile playing on his lips, basking in their closeness and took a moment to acknowledge Gii calling him  
"Hmm?"  
"What should we do?"  
The whole situation came back to him and his smile faded  
"About your parents? I don't know.. I can't understand their motives.."  
"They just fooled us, acting all nice with us but in reality they don't support us. They may even have though that we'd broke up soon anyway so there was no reason to hinder us themselves."  
"Gii..."  
"It's true isn't it?"  
"How can you talk like that? They're your parents, they've always been on our side"  
"Well you see that now.. That's their true nature it seems. I've clearly told them that we won't back down. And I won't accept their ridiculous _suggestion_."  
"What do you have in mind to do?"  
Gii had the time to think about it that day, and the immediate anger that made him want to desert them was replaced by another will.  
"We'll go. Together. As the couple that we are"  
"Gii, you do not intend to turn this into a war with them do you?"  
"It's already a war."

Takumi gasped.  
"You can't mean that"  
Gii didn't respond but Takumi could see how badly he was affected by the rejection of his parents. Hurt was clear in his eyes.  
Takumi paused all that he wanted to say and leaned his head on Gii's shoulder. Needless to say, only he knew how to comfort him.  
They stayed motionless in that position without exchanging a word, a whirlwind of thoughts swirled in their minds and the only thing they were sure of was that they would go through this together.


	5. Chapter 5

Gii was sitting, gazing outside the window, lost in thoughts.  
This situation was really hard on him. He couldn't sleep that night thinking about it.

How did it come to this? How did _they_ come to this?

Did anything change? Or it was what they wanted from the beginning? Have they been honest with him these years, or were they really against the person he was?

He couldn't ask.  
He was too afraid of what the answer could be.  
He preferred to deny them the chance to explain every time they tried to.

Takumi reached the room quietly, Gii's sad eyes told him exactly what those thoughts were about.  
He walked up to Gii and circled his arms around his shoulders from behind, leaning his head on Gii's.  
He smiled and put an hand on the arm of his violinist. Feeling so very blessed with the care he showed him. Takumi has been on his side and was attentive of his feelings. That made his heart soar.

"You're going then?" Gii asked after a while spent in a healing silence.  
"Yes.. she _is_ here to see me after all. I'll see her and go to work."  
Reluctant to let go, both didn't move. Like in slow motion, every second was prolonged. What needed a moment, took a minute.  
Gii caressed Takumi's arm, which tightened a bit even when he straightened up, raising his head.  
Eventually Gii sat up while their only contact was through their hands. With a smile he took his leave.

)( )(

On their last meetings Takumi felt something that gave him a bad feeling. Something in her tone, or maybe her words, he couldn't put his finger on it, but something was definitely different from that feeling he had on their first meeting at the train station. Maybe that first impression was what's different, after all he never perceived that affection towards him, that feeling of the time they met after so long disappeared as soon as it came.  
Now it was all so incredibly different, the worst thing is she wasn't trying to sound bad, she was speaking normally, she was speaking her mind, calmly. She was just being herself.

They met and Takumi's mood was really bad for he couldn't forget what she told Gii and what happened after because of it. She misinterpreted though and thought that her son was annoyed about things with his cohabiting friend and his latest decision.  
"You shouldn't think too much about it and take it like that, you look like a spoilt child who didn't get his way, like this"  
"What?" Takumi was disheartened by her comment, how could she read him so wrongly?  
"You got spoiled by that friend of yours but now it's time that you face reality and the real world."  
"You got everything wrong"  
But she wouldn't listen to him.

What she had to say left him devastated.

)( )(

At work Takumi was so very sad.. no one ever saw him like that. Even in his worst days it was never like this.  
He looked.. no, he _was_ dispirited.

In his mind the words his mother had said to him replayed relentlessly. It just made it worse. If he tried to get it out of his head, to think of something else, it only served to put them more forcefully in the front of his mind. Like a disease he could nothing against…

 _"_ _...this job of yours can be enough now but what about when you'll be older? You won't be able to keep it or get another in 10 years' time. You have to do something now, you're not doing anything because you have him to help you, it's convenient for you so you're lazing around but you need to work hard. Start working for your future…"_

 _"_ _...You have to be realistic, practicing won't bring you nowhere and I don't think you can base your future on that, you need something stable that will make you able to look after yourself. Be independent. You can't keep on waiting for something good to come your way...You can't live all your life procrastinating..."_

 _"…_ _You had it easy until now with your friend providing for you but you have to stop this... You can still start a career it's not too late... You can't keep being spoiled by your friend, of course it's also his fault for letting you... He'll live his own life someday, build his own family, he won't be there for you forever. Do you think you can live all your life with other people providing for you and never start seriously working?..."_

She made up her mind about himself, how he's living his life sponging off other people's and taking life easy because of that.  
Not a thing could have been more wrong.

She didn't know about the tears he shed worrying about his future. How much that hurt.  
She didn't know just how much he was doing for his dream to come true.  
She couldn't.  
Why wouldn't she understand, no matter how much he tried to tell her how things really were, she always misunderstood him.  
That feeling... felt like a lifetime ago.

Work didn't help at all to distract his mind. His colleagues were looking at him with concerned eyes. They never saw him like this before.

)( )(

Back home, the latest developments with his in-law's rushed back to him and the worry for Gii added to his pain.  
They spent a lot of time during the night time talking. Takumi listened to him, the worry, the fear.. the reassurance.  
The reassurance of his love for him. His commitment. That no matter what he'll stay true to himself, to his own feelings.

But it was that _no matter what_ that worried Takumi: Gii loves his parents; too much to lose them.  
He felt betrayed, and was hurting, but losing them would make him feel even worse. Even though, Takumi knew that he'll be decisive and won't be wavering on his decisions regarding his life, and if it all degenerated, Takumi knew, the loss will be inevitable.

Witnessing all this was really hard on Takumi. He craved to take Gii's pain away. Thing is, the only way for that to happen was to make peace between Gii and his parents once more.  
Strange thing was that the highest obstacle was Gii himself.

More than once his parents tried to talk to him but he denied them the chance, making their calls strictly work related.  
He might think that their insistence was a bad sign but Takumi thought differently, he hoped that it meant something good.  
But can something good come out of their supposedly sudden desire to have a daughter-in-law?  
It scared Takumi, but if it was what they wanted, if it was what could solve this awful situation, maybe stepping aside from Gii's life might help the two parties to meet halfway. Reach a compromise.

Right now he only felt like giving up. Something he never felt since he fell in love with Gii. The confrontation with his mother affected Takumi in a negative way. He was hurting, and it was like it emptied him of his fighting spirit.

)( )(

When Gii and Takumi were together at home they were talking about it again.  
Takumi had been in a strange mood all the time. Keeping still and silent, and avoiding his eyes.  
He couldn't talk.  
"If they won't change their minds we'll stand against them" Gii looked at him looking for his support on those words, but his expression said something else. It worried him.  
Silence lingered for a few moments, making the mood tense.  
"You can't cut ties with them. You love them too much" Takumi eventually said in low voice, keeping his head down.  
"So what then? I can't control their will. If they don't want us together, as long as we are there's nothing that will do"  
At those words, serious eyes, almost grave, raised to fix on Gii's.  
In silence, his eyes said it all.

That look froze him. His most dreadful worry surfaced from nowhere "You don't want to give up on us do you?"  
Gii felt a rush of cold fear going through him.  
The silence stopped the words in his throat but still it gave him his answer through Takumi's expression.

"Gii, do you really want to distance yourself from them?"  
"I only want a life with you. And I won't let anyone separate us." With sad eyes, he added "Unless you want to."  
But Takumi didn't reply  
Gii insisted "If they want us to part I'll fight for us. I'll fight to be with you"  
"You can only lose of you fight against them."  
Gii looked at Takumi with serious and sad eyes "So what, you'd just let me go?" of course Takumi couldn't respond. His voice refused to say he would and he wanted only to lie right now.  
He silently looked downwards. Gii lost his patience, was he really going to let everything go by and just watch?  
He walked closer to the violinist and took his hand but there was no sweetness in his action at all "Would you?" he repeated and Takumi tried to free his hand but no avail.  
"Oh Gii what do you want me to do?" his voice seemed angry but he was actually desperate "You know I don't want to, but if I didn't have a choice.." he couldn't continue  
"So you would! You'd ruin our relationship" Gii could still see something in Takumi's eyes that told him he didn't want to.  
A sad voice pleaded "I love you. Don't you care about it?" Takumi felt a hurtful thud in his chest.  
Still he didn't say the words.

Takumi shrink back and won't look at him "I'm sorry"  
"You're sorry but you're still going through with this" Gii said, he was fed up with being understanding. He wanted Takumi on his side. He wanted Takumi to fight for him. He wanted him not to give up. He needed him to.  
Takumi shook lightly his head, conflicted emotions were still fighting inside him but the fear prevailed. Fear didn't let him see things clearly. Fear didn't let him hope that it could turn out good if he went along with what he wanted, to be with Gii. To continue with being his accomplice, his support, his half.

But Gii wouldn't give up. Now he had to fight to have _him_ on his side. "Look at me" he ordered.  
He had enough of his behavior. He wanted his lover to look in his eyes, to realize that he could never have the will to really let him go.  
"I get it, you're worried" Gii started as he desperately tried to get through to him "but I'm here."  
He saw the start Takumi gave. "I'm here" he emphasized and took his hand. He managed to get physically close and Takumi closed his eyes feeling the warmth radiating from Gii on his skin. It almost went straight to his heart.  
"Forget about them now. No one can decide about our relationship. But only us can ruin it" Gii took the last step ahead "but I won't let it and I'll fight for this. Because right now I'm only worried about _your_ decisions."  
Takumi's breath was erratic, he tried with all his might not to cry. But it was hard. Even more because he knew he didn't need to hide from Gii. And his words really stirred something in him. Yes he was right. He was the one who put their relationship at danger right now, but if they were to fight for it would they come out undamaged? Wouldn't they risk losing Gii's family? He couldn't bear to be the cause of it. He couldn't bear to hurt him nor knowing he's sad. He'd make anything. Just _anything_ for his happiness. But then.. he knew that leaving him wouldn't do, and it was impossible for himself too. He didn't know what to do and maybe just give it up and go along with any decision taken in his place was easier. But..  
"Takumi.." Gii's hand outlined the contours of his face with longing "..please"

Takumi tried desperately to reach a different solution. Something that will allow them to love each other without losing their loved ones. It took some time during which he kept his eyes away from him, and silence lingered.

A silence which told Gii about rejection.

Disappointed, Gii turned to leave with a pang in his chest, but as he had his back on him, he felt Takumi hugging him from behind to stop him.  
Of course Gii didn't doubt Takumi's feelings, he knew him, but it wasn't enough. "I can't fight for both of us. You have to help me there and do the half of it" Gii didn't move. He stood there, his arms didn't raise to touch those of his violinist who was almost desperate not to let him go.  
Gii's quiet voice resonated in the stillness of the room. "Takumi.. will you?"  
Gii felt his head nodding once from his shoulders. He almost couldn't believe he understood right. Slowly, afraid of crashed hopes, he took the arms around him in each hand and loosed the grip on him, those arms didn't resist one bit.  
Takumi's heart hurt in his chest for fear Gii wanted to keep away from him, fear that he'd lose him for real, instead Gii turned around to face him.

Gii took his face in his hands to look in his eyes "With me, can you fight for us?" Takumi looked up to him with tearful eyes, a mixture of frighten sadness and love could be seen there.

A long moment passed, neither moved. Eventually a sure voice resonated  
"Yes."  
One word. Slightly shaky but it couldn't contain more resolution in it. The decision was actually immediate and instinctive.  
The grip tightening Gii's heart loosened.  
"I won't let you fight alone." Takumi felt finally motivated.  
Tears escaped his eyes as he finally let go of that sadness that controlled his thoughts. "You don't need to fight for me.. I'm sorry.. I was afraid, I still am but I promise you won't lose me" his decision was well rewarded by a full smile from Gii who then put their foreheads together as a caress.  
Takumi put his arms around him "But Gii.. we won't fight them" Gii gave him a confused look  
"We don't have to, we never did. We turned this into some kind of war but none will win if we continue like this. Promise me we will handle it differently and won't think of this as a fight."  
Gii thought about it. Takumi was right but how could they do this?  
"We'll think of something" Takumi said reading his mind, and Gii just smiled at him.

Yes they could.

Finally smiling "We will make it" he assured his lover.

)( )(

It was just a little while later that Gii took him by his hand to the couch were he motioned for him to sit down. One next to the other, Gii fixed his gaze on Takumi's "What happened with your mother today?"  
He asked with a serious tone, almost sad. Takumi's first thought was why did he ask, but then he soon realized that it was just his lover's insight being as good as ever. It made him smile, but it soon vanished from his face thinking about that afternoon. "Nothing's ever going to change with her.." his eyes filled up with tears and he couldn't say anymore.  
Finding shelter in Gii's arms, he cried silently.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Takumi's thoughts in _italic_

Next day

* * *

When they met again, his mother had to tell him that she'll leave in two days. Takumi didn't feel anything in knowing that in a short time he won't be seeing her again for a long time. Maybe it was just multiple feelings nullifying each other.  
His father will come to drive her home and to meet his son. He wasn't really looking forward to it as he couldn't help but wonder how will it go and what he'll say to him.

Takumi was rather silent and reserved during their meeting. He just wanted to leave…

 _She's trying to sound normal. She's trying to make conversation. A normal one. The kind of conversation two people in good terms would usually have.  
_ _I'm trying. I'm trying to answer. To smile. To prolong the conversation._

 _But I can't. I Feel like crying. And I have to stop talking or the tear that's forming in my eye will surely fall. And I don't want to cry in front of her._

"What is it?" _obviously she asks since I stopped talking. I look at my phone to have an excuse and, telling her I have to go, I get up and walk away._

 _Back home I have no more reason to hold back the tears. I close the door behind me and lean on it. Letting the tears fall freely._

)( )(

Takumi sighed in relief once he stepped inside his home. The lights were out and his heart sunk a bit more  
"Gii.." he needed him so much now.  
What was he thinking, of course something like this would have happened, he fooled himself thinking that she wouldn't hurt him now but he was wrong.. were things ever going to change with his family?

He walked in and let his bag fall somewhere, reaching the sofa he sat on it, not having the energy to do anything else, and brought his knees up.

)( )(

The turning of the lock announced Gii's return home, walking in he saw his beloved sitting there and looking very sad.  
"Takumi?"  
Takumi turned a little to face him and their eyes met; and though it was teary and small Takumi gave him a sincere smile.  
The last time he had to bear being mistaken was so long ago now he forgot what it was like, and it was all thanks to Gii "I guess I got too used to having you in my life." He said when Gii came closer "She's still the same. It doesn't matter the truth, she'll only believe what's inside her head. Even if she doesn't approve, is it too hard to accept my feelings? Who I am and what I want? Why does she have to turn my life into something that's it's not?!"  
Gii reached him on the sofa, where he was still sitting in the same position, and sat next to him facing his lover with sad eyes because once again he had to get hurt and felt for him.

Takumi was looking down at his hands, for a while lost in thoughts.  
Then spoke again: "Everyone only thought what they pleased about me. No one ever cared for the truth. I knew that. It hurt and I couldn't bear that but eventually I learnt to ignore it because there was nothing I could do about it. People made their mind up and wouldn't listen to reason, it didn't matter how many times I said my reasons they wouldn't believe me. But only sticking to this fake image of me they created by themselves.." tears fell, and stopped the words in his mouth about how she's still doing that even now.  
"You were the only one who didn't judge me that way, you saw the truth in me and you only understood me." Takumi spoke again with a smile when the tears stopped. " It was the reason I fell in love with you.. First"  
"First?" Gii repeated.  
Takumi thought about all the times Gii stood by him, all the days spent together, the smiles, the care.. "I fell for you a million times more after that" it was said with a big and happy smile and, falling again, was just what Gii did in that moment.


	7. Revealing dreams

A/N dream in _italic_

Next day

* * *

It's early when Takumi goes home. Gii's not there and he takes advantage of his free morning to sleep a bit since he didn't well last night.

When Gii comes back and sees him, he decides to let him rest some more.

)( )(

 _"_ _..you could be as capable as him" his father in the living room told him, he was sitting on the sofa, away from him, in disappointment, suddenly Takumi felt he couldn't stay in that room._

Gii was concentrating on his work, the thought of his loved one though still forcefully made its way in his mind so at one point he took a little break to go and check on his lover who was sleeping on their bed.

 _His mum looked busy in the kitchen, but he wasn't sure if it was for the cooking or just for her attempts at ignoring him 'She wouldn't need to put that much effort in that case' Takumi thought to himself and just stood watching her for a while during the time she cleaned up "I mean, you could at least be of some use.." she said suddenly and even if she didn't show it, Takumi knew she was talking to him "he was just so much better before you appeared"_

Gii entered the room and walked around carefully trying not to make a noise until he reached around the bed and could see Takumi's face. He fixed his gaze on Takumi's face until his eyes got used to the little light in the room, as soon as he did his brows knitted, for Takumi wasn't wearing the serene look he had hoped to find.

 _"_ _..all in all you must realize it was your own fault" both his parents concluded just before Takumi rushed to his room. His legs grew heavy and he could barely make it inside; he closed the door carefully behind him and slid down on the floor making himself a barricade to secure the door remained close. He could feel his face contracting into a painful expression as tears filled him from inside his eyes, he realized he wasn't crying though, and wondered why they weren't wetting his face._

Gii's heart constricted with worry when he saw that painful expression on his features, and he sat down on the space next to his still sleeping lover.

 _Takumi was laying on his bed those tears that wouldn't come out hurt behind his eyes. His parents just wouldn't listen, they won't understand. Ever. How come no matter what happens he always turn out as the one in the wrong? Why don't they care? He realized he felt irritated and hurt by them, by their behavior, by their lack of care towards him. By their incapability of understanding. By their refusal to listen. He wasn't the way they wanted him to be and just didn't want to understand that he was in real pain, that he needed help not constant accusing fingers pointed at him. He was irritated and hurt._

Takumi woke up gradually, his expression didn't change and his eyes remained closed, but those tears that filled his eyes in his dream formed for real at last and he cried. He thought that he was indifferent to the lack of interest from his parents, especially if he was hurting, but now he realized that it wasn't like that, that he indeed was angry at them and at the same time deeply hurt by them.  
Still half asleep he imagined how lovely it'd be to have someone to console him, he didn't want to cry all his tears huddled up on his bed... just a hug, or a loving hand... just like the hand he could imagine carefully stroking his head, it was so nice imaging that there was someone to care for you. But he shouldn't deceive himself.

When Gii sat down his expression got even worse if it was possible and he saw a tear forming. The only thing he could do for providing some comfort was to gently caress his face. He reached out his hand and cupped his check softly then he stroked his hair letting himself caress his scalp.

Somehow that hand felt too real, that warmth was too intense for him to have being able to imagine because there was no way he could have imagined such love when he never experienced it before. His eyes began to open up and as they did so Takumi started to tell dreams from reality. A tear escaped his eye and while it traveled down his cheek it was caught by a warm hand. Fingers stroked its path until they washed away the coldness and loneness that it left behind.  
"Gii.." Takumi's look fixed on brown eyes looking so tenderly back at him; he didn't imagine it, that love, it was real. The realization made his heart skip a beat, he was so happy; he couldn't have imagined that he'd be so lucky.  
Takumi then sat up surprising Gii, he felt he wanted to be closer. The pain he felt in his dream was still strong though and the care he felt from Gii wasn't enough to wash it all away instantly. Gii saw a few more tears forming and falling, Takumi looked down nearing a notch, finally Gii took him in his arms and he felt Takumi relax in his hold.

"Takumi.." Gii started after a long and lovely moment spent only exchanging caresses and nuzzling hair while he cradled him really close; he meant to ask him about those tears but Takumi shook his head while he remained closely nestled in his arms "It's fine now" then he raised his head and looked him in the eyes, their faces were millimeters apart " _I'm_ fine now" and it was true, even if their indifference was still hurting him, since he met Gii he could only feel the warmth producing from their bodies and from Gii's tender care towards him.

"Was it about your brother?" Gii asked his lover who was still snuggling in his arms, the thought that Takumi could still be hurting about it always worried Gii. Takumi looked up, Gii wore a slightly worried expression and Takumi smiled unconsciously he always loved how Gii cared for him. "Not about him" Takumi reassured him while raising his arms from Gii's back to his shoulder and keep him close, "it was about my parents.." Gii waited for him to speak while in the small silence they caressed and cuddled; "I think that I got so used to their behavior towards me that I never stopped to think, I only accepted it because it was what they were, that was our kind of relationship and I have never let myself acknowledge how it made me feel. I realized just now that all they did was hurting me but also disappointing me as a son. I mean it's not normal! Why did they even treat me that way?!"  
"I don't know.. but have you ever considered talking to them about it?"  
"There's no way I could be able to do that, we never talked, I never learnt to talk" then he remembered how it felt good talking to Gii and how he had started confiding also with his friends since he met Gii, so added "not with them at least. I won't be able to talk to them I know it"  
"That was ages ago, you can now"  
"Not with them. When I'm with my parents I become that old Takumi they created"  
"That Takumi doesn't exist anymore, you came a long way"  
"It's just that when I'm with them I feel that sensation, I remember that feeling I had and it goes through me" Gii cupped his cheek and Takumi felt all the love Gii wanted to give him and smiled "It all changed so much since you walked into my life, _you_ changed me"  
Gii shock his head lightly "You only uncovered your real self"

The smile he showed Gii in that moment showed the new Takumi: the smile of a man who knew real happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: sorry for the wait.. I'm not really satisfied with this but it was this or nothing so..

* * *

Takumi's mother took the day to herself so she'd have the time to pack since her husband will come the next day.  
That meant that in two days everything will go back to normal. It was all Takumi wanted and waited for.

In their home they had a room used only by Takumi to play. He stayed in there for a long time before Gii walked silently in to hear the melody Takumi was playing. He never heard this particular song, it was beautiful. It was the melody that he composed inspired by those recent events.  
Takumi then turned around to face Gii, "Sometimes I hate being creative" though teary, his smile wasn't forced nor fake at all.  
"Let me hear another one?" Gii asked and Takumi happily played for him.

)( )(

Gii really has strong powers over his happiness, plus playing lifted his spirits. He felt fine.  
He reached work that day and used those hours to think about the relationship with his parents; to think about the kind of people they were and about his feelings towards them; and most of all, to think about how he wants their relationship to be like. He doesn't have illusions and he won't make up dreams about how he'd like things to be, he remained realistic.  
In the end he came to a conclusion and back home he talks to Gii about it: "Maybe we can only have a good relationship if we remain distant. Maybe if we're close we'll only come across the worst we can show to each other. I mean, things were good when our only contact was through phone, we probably can't have more than that if we want a good relationship between us.." he trailed off  
"Dear.." Gii tried to soothe  
"I'm fine really, it's for the best. It's fine with me."  
His longing smile told Gii that he was sorry he couldn't have a normal family relationship after all. But all in all it was really alright like this.  
Gii didn't say it but he agreed. He'll only get hurt by them otherwise. This is all they could have.

Gii took his tired lover in his arms and replaced the absence of his family with his warmth. Those arms that have always been Takumi's shelter and always saved him.  
He was safely wrapped in him, one arm sneaked around him to reach behind his head. Their foreheads touching, mixing their breath and warmth. Gradually their faces moved closer, exchanging sweet caresses nuzzling and placing small kisses where they could reach, like a caress made with lips.


	9. Chapter 9

He was ready for his father's visit. They never had a big relationship, he knew what to expect. His father was the type who didn't talk much, at least not with him. Highly reserved when it came to his son, and Takumi knew that he'd be like his usual: mostly silent, only saying what's strictly necessary, and completely unreadable.  
Takumi knew it wouldn't be easy but he was serene, at least as much as one could be in this situation.

That morning Mr. Hayama drove directly to his wife's staying; they contacted their son when it was time for them to go, telling him they'd be there soon. They agreed to have lunch together and then they'll travel back home. Since Takumi thought that more privacy was preferable he didn't hesitate to offer them to have lunch at his.

Gii wanted to be there too but maybe it was destined otherwise because he was busy with his job and he wouldn't be able to go. He had actually wanted to postpone his duties at all costs but Takumi told him that he felt it could be easier just them and him so Gii didn't insist.

)( )(

Even if some years passed since father and son met, their first encounter was rather cold. No one would have guessed that they were related if witnessing the scene, let alone be father and son. But Takumi didn't think much of it since that was his father's nature. He didn't have something against him particularly, he was just extremely reserved, or so he thought.  
Her mother greeted him more openly, just to have the pride to be allowed to, compared to her husband.

During the lunch the mood didn't change much. They sat around a table which was big enough for 5 or 6 people. The silence wasn't _uncomfortable_ , but still it was the kind of atmosphere he'd normally do anything to change, but this time he didn't even dare to turn on the television for a background and soft noise to cover the silence.  
He asked his son about his work and didn't compliment him for his studies once.  
He didn't answer anything to what Takumi had said but it was like he had, the disapproval came off both of them in waves. At this point Takumi couldn't decide if it was better for them to speak their mind instead of having that expression and meaningful silence doing the job.  
But his father didn't say anything and, after his curiosity about his son's doing was satisfied, the meal continued with rare small talk and the usual silent mood.

Takumi was very glad that, after spying the clock, he noted it was almost time for them to go.  
His mother bid him goodbye with a distant and quick hug while his father with a more formal farewell.  
Closing the door behind them Takumi could finally exhale an heartfelt sigh.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm very sorry about the late updates, but I don't have the time I need.**  
 **Please enjoy and let me know what you think of it :)**

* * *

On the bed, laying on his back on a pair of cushions, was Gii, and above him a really tired Takumi, laying on Gii as if he was his own personal bed. His head was nestled on a comfy shoulder and strong but sill gentle and thoughtful arms were around him. Both naked they were lazily enjoying a quiet moment to themselves.

Gii noted that his partner had been thoughtful for a long while now. Eventually he asked low in a husky voice "What makes you so thoughtful?"  
He could feel a strong heartbeat of Takumi's through his own skin. Takumi turned his head on the other side, away from his.  
Waiting, Gii raised his hand to stroke his partner's nape.  
Takumi put his lips on Gii's shoulder in a long kiss while collecting his thoughts, then he turned his head back towards him.  
"Every kind of things enter my mind" he just said. And it was just like that. Hard to say what exactly, the events of the last few days occupied his mind in a hundred of thoughts and feelings. Most of all he only wanted to discard. Troubling him needlessly.

There was a time when he had once told Gii something similar. Gii asked if he wanted to tell him about it but talking about himself was something he still wasn't used to. " _Don't want to stress with useless things. But they just won't leave my mind_ " he had answered. Then Gii told him " _You can't make them go away by ignoring them, let them invade your mind, talk about it, and they'll vanish by themselves_."  
That was exactly what happened. Takumi didn't hesitate anymore now. Instead he always waited for the moment when he could talk to Gii about anything.

For a while Takumi thought in silence, slowed down by tiredness.  
Gii didn't get to hear the rest and sensed that his beloved was about to fall asleep; Takumi moved a bit to tuck his head under Gii's chin and after that he remained motionless.

Takumi wasn't the only one with troubling thoughts: he didn't hear anything from his parents for a whole day. Not even a single call, unlike all the attempts they made until now. He didn't know what to think about it.  
He had promised Takumi to handle things differently and that's what he wanted to do. The feeling he had to make things right between them was getting stronger, but now.. silence. And it did worry him a little.  
He reached out to his phone laying on the nightstand hoping maybe to find a sign of them. But there were none.  
"You should talk to them" a sleepy voice reached his hears. He didn't imagine that Takumi would still be awake. "I'm sure that they don't want us to part, and that they had a good reason for saying that"  
For Gii it was hard to believe, actually he was afraid they didn't.  
He turned his head towards Takumi with a severe expression clouding his face "You weren't so sure and optimistic before" he said referring to their fight of a few days before.  
Takumi felt a pang in the pit of his stomach and hid his head further under Gii's chin. He felt guilty towards Gii, feeling like he had somehow betrayed their bond; and regretted how he acted under the influence of that hurtful feeling.  
"I know why you felt that way" a kind voice broke into his self blame.  
Takumi at last opened his eyes but still didn't move. He almost felt Gii looking in his soul.  
"If the pain brought by your mother's words wasn't so fresh in your heart you wouldn't have said that."  
Those words made Takumi raise his head to look at him. It was true. He lowered his eyes and said "I hate that they still have this control on me"  
"I think it's normal, it's how the mind works. You didn't have contact for years so you never learnt how to defend yourself from them"  
"You think that's it?"  
"Yes. At first it always gets to you, but with time you understand what it is about the other's behavior or words that affects you therefore how to defend yourself."  
Takumi looked thoughtful about it and Gii's mind was brought to their earlier talk "About your decision," he said "I think it's for the best for now" he thought they needed to work on small steps.  
He never heard what Gii thought about it. It made him feel lighter even if it was still hard on him.  
Takumi lowered his head on him again, weighed down by that situation.  
"Sorry" Gii whispered, although if it was for him having to be in this kind of situation, or for reminding him of it, he couldn't tell.  
Takumi just shook his head lightly and strengthened his hold around him.

)( )(

In the evening Takumi was alone at home, he wanted to take advantage of this time for his musical studies but he was too agitated thinking about what happened that morning: he had seen a light on his phone alerting him of something. After picking it up he read he had an unanswered call. It was from Gii's mother.  
Since then he couldn't think of anything else and questions about why did she call filled his mind relentlessly along with all the scenery he could make up. And since Gii went to work already, he was left alone with them and the worry it gave him.

Some kind of weight started griping his heart but then he decided to have faith in them and be optimistic. He'll keep fear at bay by reminding himself of that little confidence Gii's father made to him, away from Gii's hears: _"I'm delighted to see that my son is so full of spirit here with you. He wasn't this happy when he worked in New York, and I doubt it has anything to do with work itself"_ it was what he had said. He recognized the part he had in his son's happiness. Takumi was very surprised to hear that and very pleased too, especially for hearing it directly from Gii's father.  
He tried to keep that sensation close.

Suddenly he was forced out his thoughts by the sound of the doorbell. Only a bit confused, since he wasn't expecting anyone, he went to open the door and suddenly he was face to face with her. His mother in law. He remained motionless and almost agape. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
"Hi dear, may I come in?" she asked cheerfully when she realized that Takumi was still in shock for seeing her there. She was supposed to be in New York.  
"Yes.. uhm.." Takumi jumped out of his staring and made room for her to step inside.  
"Gii's not here at the moment"  
"I thought so, I'd like to speak to you too. My husband will reach us later"  
' _Oh my, he's here too'_ he thought. Then, realizing they were just standing in the entrance, he closed the door and walked with her inside.

The feelings he managed at last to keep away returned full force as he couldn't make out at all what she could be saying to him. After all they were the only people he could call parents and he was afraid of losing them.  
She noted how nervous Takumi was, he kept reserved towards her. It reminded her of their first meeting.  
"Our last talk with Gii really took a bad turn, we didn't get to explain our reasons in the end" direct as always, she went straight to the point.  
"About wanting Gii to get married?"  
"Yes, Takumi you see.."  
"No please," he stopped her "let me say something"  
She didn't talk but waited to hear what he had to say.  
"I know that you have nothing against us so there must be a good reason for making you say that. But no reason will ever be good enough for a marriage to happen."  
"You could change your mind if you knew our reasons"  
His eyes serious, he didn't waver: he was sure "I know I won't. _We_ won't; because me and Gii are as one. Moreover I know he could never accept a fake marriage, so please reconsider for the sake of the love you have for each other."  
"Takumi, we don't intend to impose anything on him or you. It was only a solution to a problem that will surely come"  
That said she took a deep breath and told him everything about how did they come to that conclusion.

Takumi listened till the end, then frowned his brows sadly and took a breath before answering "I understand, but it doesn't change a thing. Our position remains the same so please don't insist with Gii or he'll only get hurt"  
"I see" she sights finally surrendering "We won't insist" Takumi's face broke into a big and relived smile.

"I'm so glad you're not against me and my relationship with Gii"  
"Dear, you know? Before Gii met you at Shidou the only wish in his heart was to find you. His eyes shone every time he thought of you. During those times, witnessing that, my only desire was for my son to find happiness with you. I believe you are his soulmate because only in that case you could have been his happiness. We could never be against you."  
Takumi couldn't help but smile happily, hearing about the proof of Gii's devotion to him filled his heart with pure joy, and love for his soulmate. And hearing her feelings about them added to his joy.  
"Ano.. could it be that you came only to clear up the misunderstanding?" Takumi asked in disbelief as he couldn't imagine that that could be the case.  
She raised a brow while slightly raising her shoulders, her smile making it look like there was something more behind it when she answered "My husband had to come anyway, he anticipated and I came along" Then added "Also for you"  
"For me?!"  
"Yes, I have a proposition for you and I have to talk to you personally to make sure you'll accept. You see, a friend entrusted me with this task." She added smiling mysteriously.  
Takumi made a really confused face so she proceeded to explain: "The party is almost all planned already and so is the part of the entertainment. It was decided a special and exclusive performance from a dear friend: Sachi will honor us with a special performance. As you are both his friend and part of the Saki family, it came natural to think to have you perform too, more precisely a duo with him. Sachi was enthusiastic about it."  
"What? You want me to play? With Sachi?" he exclaimed with a disbelieving and surprised face.  
"You did already"  
"Well that time my level was embarrassing, especially compared to Sachi" he hadn't played for years when they did.  
"You're a professional now"  
"I loved playing with him even when I wasn't." he said with a dreamy smile  
"You finally recognize that you are then! I'm glad, too much modesty is no good" she said laughing with him.  
"So? Will you? I know Sachi would really like you to"  
He nodded smiling "It'll be my pleasure."

)( )(

That night Takumi and both Gii's parents were in their home waiting for Gii to come back.  
When Gii entered his house he immediately had a strange feeling. He walked up inside slowly, sensing a presence.  
When he got to the sitting room, he looked towards the door to the kitchen and there he was face to face with his mother, a second later his father appeared behind her.  
Gii stood wide eyed, still.  
"Mum, dad.."  
Takumi appeared in that moment behind them and upon seeing his lover smile Gii relaxed, and knowing that things were alright he allowed himself to feel how much he had missed his parents.  
"Dear.." his mother started  
"We have to talk" his father said gently.  
Gii didn't talk but slowly put his briefcase on the sofa, taking the few steps that gave him the time to get ready.  
Then he turned to them ready to listen. His father started: "Our last conversation kind of degenerated"  
"It degenerated because it started with your _kind_ suggestion"  
"Listen, I don't want to argue like last time. We came to explain things properly."  
Gii met Takumi's eyes for a moment and preparing himself he remained silent to listen. He had decided already to hear them out until the end if they were to talk again, and now it was the time.  
As his father was sure to have his attention he started to talk: "Now that you've becoming the president of one of the biggest enterprises, the media are going to be even more curious about your private life. You can't keep on making it look like you're single to the eye of the public, you got away with it as long as you were a teenager but you're an adult now. They'll keep on searching into your life and it doesn't matter how good you two are at being discreet, they'll find out something eventually and write all they please about you, no matter if it's true or not, if it'll _damage_ you or not. Both of you.  
We're not telling you to leave Takumi, the marriage will only be a façade to protect you two from the media, to be safer."  
As Gii took it in, silence fell for a while until he spoke up "Do you accept my relationship with Takumi? As it is now?"  
It was his mother who answered "Don't you dare think that we lied in front of you all this time. Dear, you know perfectly well how we feel about you and Takumi, it didn't change in a night's time."  
"I thought it was something that _you_ wanted, apart from the problems that might come"  
"The media have the power to destroy people, we were concerned about you and not ourselves."  
Gii mentally released a big sigh as the weight on his heart lifted. So it wasn't at all how he feared. As much as he was glad of that though there was still something that he had to make clear to them: "Whatever will come in our lives, mine and Takumi's, we'll deal with it together. I know that what you're saying is a problem that we'll have to face sooner or later, but I won't lead a fake life even if it's just a façade. Me and Takumi will find a solution to protect ourselves before anything bad happens." It was clear, even if he didn't say it out loud that he was excluding them from any decision.  
For a moment his parents didn't talk and the three shared intense looks.  
"Very well" in the end they accepted "We know we can trust you to do the right thing. Just know that you two will always have us on your side."  
Gii finally smiled and all tension vanished.

)( )(

Later the four of them had dinner and talked about various things, mostly about the upcoming event and the proposition made to Takumi. The mood was very nice and relaxed. _Familiar_ , Takumi couldn't help but think and it gave him a somewhat melancholic feeling.  
He felt part of a real family. Gii's parents do consider him part of the family and he feels like it's the first he had. It makes him happy.  
His parents' visit was so close in time that he felt moved to tears. The same thing happened to him the first time they all met, because the feeling was so different from the ones he experienced in his real family.  
He took a chance and left the room so that the emotion he had welling up in his eyes could cool down. He never felt the need to hide his feelings from them but he didn't want to worry them and ruin the mood uselessly.

Takumi stood with his back on the wall with his eyes closed when Gii went to subtly look for him.  
As soon as he turned the corner and saw him, at first he couldn't decipher his partner's mood.  
Knowing he was there, Takumi opened his eyes and turned his head to the person who means the world to him. The smile he wore was of a breathtaking beauty. Gii closed the remaining distance between them and circled both arms around his waist pulling him closer.  
"Are you OK?"  
"Yes. My mind just wouldn't stop comparing today with the latest visit of my parents."  
Soft lips caressed Takumi's.  
"I love you" Gii said. It was all Takumi needed to hear.  
When they went back everything but the four of them was put to rest for the rest of the night.

)( )(

That night when they were finally alone, Gii lovingly took his beloved in his arms.  
"Thank you."  
Takumi didn't need to ask what for. He saw his lover's expression throughout the time his parents were there. He saw the joy he felt for having them back.  
Smiling lovingly Takumi closed his arms behind Gii's back and pressed more against him. "I love you." He answered as if nothing else was needed but the love they shared. Then soft lips pressed on the other's in a heartfelt kiss.

"Gii.. About parents' visits.. When we met my mother, about us.. I'm sorry"  
"Hey, it's not like you hid me in our closet" Gii joked trying to ease Takumi's mind, and the violinist thankfully hugged him closer.  
"Do you remember when you asked me the reason why I didn't want to tell her? I didn't realise at that time but I know now."  
Takumi pulled back a little to loosen the embrace, his hand traveled down from where it was resting on Gii's shoulder until it reached Gii's hand. His eyes stayed on their hands as they touched.  
"I know they'd be reminded of what happened with nii-chan and I don't want them to compare that with what we share." He took a little pause, his eyes stayed on their hands even as he parted them "And there's also something else.."  
"Because you don't want them in your life" Gii said as he trailed off  
"That's not all of it" he knitted his brows lightly as he put that feeling into words "Often I've imagined how could it be like if I told them.. I always stop there, because there's this image that comes to my mind and.." as he stopped his eyes fixed on Gii's, there was a small smile on his face as he continued "You see, I remember clearly her expression on that rainy day when she found out what nii-chan did to me" with a more bitter tone he specified "or what she thought was happening."  
He took a breath and shook his head lightly as that image appeared in his mind again "A pure look of disgust. It stoned me, I couldn't say anything. Gii, it was all directed to me. That disgust, she felt it towards _me_. " His expression changed, looking irritated "Every time I think about she knowing, I see that same look. But you see it's not like that time, what I'd feel now it's completely different: to think that she could feel that towards us, towards you, it really _angers_ me. It's something I couldn't bear so in the end I keep this anger inside myself or, even before knowing what she'd really feel, I'd lash out to her just to regret it later so in the end I don't say anything.  
Whatever reaction I imagine she could have makes me angry.  
I thought about it, I know that she could be different if I told her. But that's how I know her, maybe with time things will be different, and I could tell her without thinking the worst about her, or being angry, and just listen to what she really thinks."  
"You have to have a contact with her for that to happen"  
"I never said I wanted to cut off any contact"  
"Isn't it the same if you close off to them?"  
"Do you think that's what I do? I still think that having something more than this with them does more harm than good"  
"That's also up to you"  
"What do you mean?"  
"That how things go in any relationship depends on both sides"  
Takumi was almost surprised by that. Ending the conversation Gii turned to put away his things and get ready to go to bed, but then Takumi's mind, thinking about what he said, was brought to the fight they had days ago "I failed on that before.."  
Takumi seized his wrist "Gii I'm so sorry" his voice trembled unable to contain his feelings "I promise I never could have given up on us"  
Gii was actually surprised of how he brought it up, he knew his true feelings and this time he could also see them clearly on his face.  
Takumi's hold tightened on his wrist with unreasonable fear "I.." shaking his head he failed to put into words how he felt that time that made him act that way.  
"I know I failed you" his eyes filled up "I'm so sorry"  
Gii shook his head while keeping his eyes fixed on Takumi's "You didn't fail me" he said "you hurt me but you could never fail me"  
He knew that he had hurt him, but hearing it from him was different. The tears laying in his eye fell as those last three words couldn't suffice the pain it made him feel.  
He let go of Gii's arm with resignation. As if he didn't have the right to.  
He couldn't look in his face. A weight rested on his chest as he couldn't hope for forgiveness, as he couldn't forgive himself for hurting the most important person in his life.  
Then, a pair of hands cupped his face and made him raise his gaze to a pair of light brown eyes.  
"My mum told me what you said to her, before knowing their real intentions. That's why, don't worry about that anymore. I forgave you so do the same to yourself."  
Takumi at first looked surprised at him, then he smiled "I really don't deserve you"  
Gii smiled at that and, lowering his head a little to deeply look in his eyes, he said joking "And there I thought you were getting better at judging people."

* * *

 **A/N As you may have noticed this last sentence refers to one of my favorite lines in the movie ^^**  
 **also, about your comments, really thank you! I _am_ honored, they're helpful to me and I'm deeply happy to evoke emotions with my writing.**


	11. Chapter 11

Please forgive the long wait, I hate being this late with the updates m(_ _)m

* * *

Sometimes reality is even better than dreams. Those could be rare times, and surely there was a time when Takumi couldn't conceive something of the sort, let alone thinking that it could happen to him, unthinkable. Even so, since Gii became part of himself it actually became reality.

He woke up with no need to hold onto his dreams as they faded out, where as soon as he regained consciousness, he wished for nothing more than to open his eyes to his real life. To Gii..

That morning was no different, he turned his head as his eyes opened and the sight of his beloved greeted him. He didn't realise but as time went by he didn't find himself engulfed in his arms as he did at the beginning of their story. Before, they kept the other really close to be sure to feel that presence all night long. There was no need to open their eyes as the heartbeat of the other could be felt through their own skin, and when the morning came the first thing that they could feel was the certainty that he was close.

But somehow as time passed that need faded a little, or else it evolved. There was no need to feel physically; they _knew_. They could feel it in a different way. In some mornings they woke up each on their side of the bed, separated but somehow connected, and sometimes they'd make unconsciously contact with their hands, or leg or so, just a little contact through the night. This morning was one of those, they were distant but somehow their hands found the way to the other's, and Takumi woke up to Gii's lovely and very handsome face, skin brushing and heart soaring.

A glance at the bedside and Takumi saw it was almost time for the alarm clock to go off. Smiling he inched closer and drew his face near Gii's, he moved the hair from his forehead and caressed the side of his face softly.  
As Gii started to wake up he felt two soft lips placing gentle kisses on his cheek, chin, and finally his mouth. Now completely awake he turned the touch into a real kiss.

"Good morning"

Gii said smiling when their mouths eventually parted.

He was highly enjoying the feel of the body on top of him, and exchanging loving smiles with the man, he kept his hands busy in Takumi's hair then placed lingering kisses on his face before descending on the neck.

"What time is it?"

He then asked without diverting his attention from the delectable skin, in that moment though the alarm went off.

"Oh that time"

Gii exclaimed, and suppressing a giggle he reached out to shut it off.  
Both sighed dejectedly but Gii wasn't so easily discouraged and pulled his lover back to him before exchanging a passionate kiss. He gave Takumi a small push so that he could lay on top of him, knowing it wasn't the time to get carried away, he kept his touching light and refrained from roaming his hands on that body with passion as he wanted to.

"We should probably get up" He then said with a effort of will, breath ragged as Takumi, who, as he nodded, proceeded to get off from under him, task that was always a difficult one, and out the bed shortly followed by Gii.

)( )(

A ring from his phone took Takumi's attention as he turned to look at it. Seeing the caller's name his heart jumped hurtfully in his chest realizing that the call he had been waiting for since the audition finally came.  
It continued to ring while Takumi summoned the strength to answer, and Gii, from the other room, turned confused as to why he wasn't taking the call.  
Finally a small voice took the place of those rings "Hello?"  
Gii, who reached him in the meantime, looked at him from the other side of the room wondering why he was so tense.  
Takumi only spoke monosyllables and mainly listened to what they had to say. He thanked and ended the call with a blank expression on his face. Gii walked up to him  
"Gii.." Takumi called while staring almost wide eyed to the phone clasped in his hands "I can't believe it.."  
Gii knitted his brows as he was standing right next to him, he touched one of the hands that were still holding the phone and Takumi looked up to him. His face suddenly broke into a big smile as his eyes shone "I've made it!" With a yelp Gii took him in his arms "I did it!" Takumi exclaimed as both broke into a laugh in the joyful hug.  
"I knew you would" Gii said as they let go, and before locking their moths together.  
Takumi laughed with joy and was once again engulfed in Gii's arms. This was definitely one of the best days ever.

)( )(

In the next few days Takumi met his colleagues and started fully his job as violinist. As he quit his part time it still didn't feel real to him that he became a real violinist. Now he could finally say _'I'm a violinist'_. It felt amazing!

He started with a meeting between the musicians and the musical director, then the real practice began.  
In the theater all musician sat in a semi circle facing their director as he instructed them. It was like a class of children sitting around the person who told a story. But in this case _they're_ the ones who presented the story to the audience who'll come to listen.

Those few days felt like a dream. The sacrifices he did to make it happen made it all the more satisfying and glorious, and at the same time those were all forgotten.  
He was living his future, he still had to work hard that was sure but it felt stable now, and his life with Gii felt even more stable and definitive.  
He was proud of what he obtained and grateful of his life as it is now.  
It was all perfect but for one thing. The more he thought about his parents the more hurt left room to anger until there was no more pain in him but only disappointment.

)( )(

During a nice evening both were on the sofa, each papers in hand focusing on their own job.  
For a while Gii watched him sideways until he finally started to speak "Have your parents not called you at all since they went back?"  
Takumi turned towards him with a start "They haven't" he said and turned back with what he thought was a blank expression.  
"Well, you do have big news, why don't _you_ call them?"  
Takumi kept on staring on the papers he was holding this time. He almost felt caught up and silence followed awkwardly for him as he tried to hastily think of a good excuse "If they didn't call they're probably too busy so.." it was clearly an excuse but Gii knew already what was behind it.  
"Don't lie Takumi. I know what you're doing here"  
Takumi dropped all act and turned to him with a serious face.  
"You don't intend to make any contact at all and cut ties with them completely don't you?"  
Takumi sighed. Gii sounded against it, but that's how he felt. "I just feel there's nothing in me that wants to have anything to do with them"  
"But, even still, you should try to"  
"Why do I have to!? Only because they're my parents!?"  
"No, that's not what I'm saying. Actually, Takumi.. I can see you don't like how things stand between you two, how you feel for the way they acted and talked about you. If you keep it all inside you'll only suffer from it."  
He paused, watching his partner with worried eyes. Takumi was looking down as he got lost in that thought.  
Gii reached out to lovingly hold his hand, then Takumi said "I'm mad at them, and disappointed. I wish they were different but there's nothing I could do that would make things better. I know whatever I'll say they won't listen to me. Nothing would change" he looked at Gii wide eyed, frowning.  
"You actually don't know that. Not now" Gii pointed out "What are you saying now you could affirm it when you were little, because you did try anything you could to get their attention, to make them see _you_. You're scarred from your past experience but now things are different. Years passed since then and you didn't really try since they called you for the first time after so long. You always kept them at a distance from your life and yourself, shutting them off completely"  
Takumi paused. His gaze got lost for a moment as he thought about it. It was true. And he became aware of his own behavior only now.  
It actually surprised him because until now he had put all the blame on her and never questioned himself. But thinking about it, now that he has realised that that situation is also a consequence of his own behavior, he knows that even if he had realised before, it wouldn't have changed things and that's simply because he can't bring himself to open up to her. In any way.  
Gii waited patiently, silently worrying for him. His hand was caressing Takumi's until he felt the other tightening his hold slightly before speaking again "You're right, but exposing even a tiny bit of myself to her is so hard"  
"I know, but you see, I know you can do it, and if it'll make you feel better it's worth a try, don't you think?"  
Gii's well meant insistence made him smile even if it wasn't a carefree smile but he did feel better, Gii's words changed something in him. Worth a try, he said.. Yes, for the first time he felt like it was.

)( )(

It was a couple of days later that Takumi went home after a whole day of practice. The first thing he did was to charge his phone. As he turned it on he received the notification of a missed call from his parents.  
He stared at it with a serious face.  
These days he had the time to think about Gii's words. Gii was right, as he realised: he never really tried to talk to them. Acting like he wasn't even present when they were together.  
He decided to follow Gii's suggestion and now, he thought, was a good time to start.

Pressing the call button he heard the sound of the call as it went through.  
"Hello? Takumi?"  
"Hi mum, did you try to call me?"  
"Oh yes, it's a good moment for you to call actually. I had to tell you something important"  
"I'm listening"  
"I learnt about a few places looking for employees here"  
His head shook lightly for the surprise and his eyes went wide "Wha—" then he stopped as he realised: " _There_?"  
"Yes, Tokyo is too expensive for you. Here you could find a nice job. You could try at a couple of places which requires the preparation you had at Shidou"  
Takumi sighed, trying to remain patient "You know that's not what I want to do"  
"There's also who's looking for someone who can play, you could at least try" her tone said how little she trusted his will to actually do some work.  
But he wasn't going to be affected anymore by that "Mum, I won't go there to find a job" he was final, his voice calm.  
"Of course you're saying that, but you know you can't keep on—"  
"Do you know the Tokyo symphonic orchestra?" Takumi stopped her midsentence.  
"Of course I—"  
"I made the audition and they chose me. I am a violinist" he said coldly.  
There was a pause, Takumi just waited.  
"That's great. I'm really happy for you" and she sounded it.  
"Takumi knitted his brows perplexed "That's all? I was expecting you to have something to say. I'm a bit disappointed actually, you sure had a lot before, making me look like a lazy opportunist."  
"That's not what I did at all"  
"That's what you said"  
"I was only worried for you, it was what you were doing after all."  
The remark angered him "You'll never change will you? Will you ever realise that that's only an image of me that you created? Let me tell you, you know _nothing_ about me"  
"I know what I see"  
"Why don't you try to see reality _for once_."  
"Anyway, I'm happy that you've found a good job." She ended the conversation  
"Yes me too. Bye mum."

Takumi sighed irritated and looked at the phone thinking that it didn't do much good, but well, it was a start. While before he couldn't even talk to her, now he can't hold back anymore. It was his irritation that guided his words though, but he hoped that with time he'll learn to leave it behind so that he could find the right words at the right time.

He changed his attitude, so things are bound to change too.

)( )(

Gii came back home while talking on his phone. It was a business call and it continued under Takumi's eyes as Gii put bag and keys away and pulled off his jacket.  
Takumi walked up to him and stood by, waiting not really patiently for him to end the call.  
Gii took no time to notice that he had something he wanted to tell him.  
When the call was over he turned his phone off and put it away before walking closer to Takumi with a big smile and kissing him.

"I've been following your advice" Takumi said smiling. At Gii's perplexed face he added "About my parents. I've talked with my mum earlier. Guess what? She told me to find a job _there_ , she's been searching apparently"  
Gii's eyes widened in disbelief as he didn't know to laugh or not.  
"Exactly" he said sharing the same feeling "Do you know what? Speaking up to her really is liberating, things didn't change but I feel better now."  
Gii smiled happily and circled his arm behind his back "I'm glad" he said and kissed him.

Takumi felt serene, maybe this little change did more good than he thought. With a smile he raised his gaze on Gii's "And what have you been doing?"  
"Oh yes" Gii said as he searched through his pockets, and holding two tickets he said "Here. The tickets for the flight"  
Takumi took them and read them. His mood changed. He focused all his attention on those tickets.  
"You've already informed the director about it right?" he remembered  
"Uhm" it was the first thing he did when he entered the orchestra.  
Satisfied, Gii kissed him on the cheek and left the room.  
Takumi didn't move at all.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, I can't express how much they mean to me, please let me know what you think on this one too ^^


	12. Chapter 12

A/N please forgive the long wait, and thank you really for the reviews.

* * *

When Gii was in their bedroom, busy packing up his things, Takumi went in, hesitant to look up.  
"You should hurry up" Gii said smiling, he was almost done while Takumi instead only took his suitcase from the wardrobe; but Takumi looked at him with big eyes and wore an expression as if he was saying sorry. He remained motionless and silent until Gii asked to tell him what was wrong.  
"Actually.. Gii.." he started but couldn't continue  
"Yes?" Gii urged after a moment.  
"Well.. Tomorrow.."  
Gii didn't like where it was going, he could tell from the look he was wearing.  
"I can't take.. that flight.." he finally revealed. His voice was so low that for Gii it's been really hard to hear it. But he did and he understood perfectly.  
"What are you talking about? We've booked the tickets ages ago, what's wrong?"  
Takumi kept his head down since it was hard for him to look in his eyes because he knew Gii would be mad at him, and he didn't want that.  
"It's about the orchestra you see.. I said I'll be available for tomorrow and the day after."  
Gii looked disbelievingly at him. For a moment he didn't say anything, and just stared in shocked silence.  
"Gii.." Takumi wished his beloved to say something, he knew what Gii was thinking, he could see it reflected on his face, and he hoped that he wouldn't hold it against him. But Gii couldn't tell him anything, the situation was clear to him.  
"So you won't come"  
"I didn't say that"  
Gii snorted, it was like Takumi abandoned all their projects in New York and easily discarded them.  
"You just conveniently put it all aside as you got the chance"  
Takumi frowned, he didn't want Gii thinking that "That's not it! They asked me if it was possible and.. but I will be able t—"  
Gii interrupted him "I can't believe this.." was he just being put aside without a second thought?  
Gii walked away putting some clothes in his suitcase to keep himself busy looking away from Takumi  
"It's not just about some trip," he started after a moment of contemplation "what about the concert then? You might not be able to perform am I right? You gave your word!"  
The comment offended him "That doesn't concern you"  
"How could it not concern me?" it was true that the performance was a promise to his parents, but the whole thing was about Gii himself as well.  
Gii was upset, and it was frustrating for Takumi since it seemed like he couldn't get through to him. Of course this trip was important to him, Gii doesn't have to doubt it, and he has already booked another ticket, but for some reason he couldn't voice his true feelings and they came out all wrong.  
"I'm perfectly able to carry out my tasks"  
"It doesn't seem like that at the moment"  
Takumi was angry now "Just think whatever you want!"  
Unable to stand it any longer they parted and didn't exchange a word, nor a look, for the rest of the evening.

That night Takumi stayed up late trying to concentrate on his music sheets, when he went to bed Gii was already asleep.

The next day Gii had to wake up early to catch his flight. With a heavy heart he did all he could so he wouldn't wake up Takumi, and left.

)( )(

(New York, a couple of days later)

 _He could see him on the other side of the bed, he's there, facing away; when waking up next to him, Gii never felt him distant, but now it's like he's in a fog. Gii reached out to take him in his arms. He's still there, as he closes his arms around him though, Takumi disappears from his hold. And he encloses his arms on nothing._

Gii's eyes opened with a start. His heart still beating fast.  
He looked around him, needing to find him.  
Takumi wasn't there.  
Covering his face with the back of his hand closed in a fist, he fell back on the bed feeling his heart tightening in pain.

)( )(

On the day of the party it was all going according to plan. All went smoothly and the Saki's couldn't be anything but pleased with the event.  
Gii's heart wasn't free from worries though but it didn't have to do with the occasion taking place in front of him.  
Gii was standing on the terrace which has a direct access to the yard, looking with distant eyes in front of him, at the people in fancy clothes, the tables placed through the yard with accuracy, the floral decoration…  
At some point his mother walked up to him "It's going to be a success don't you think so too?" her smile didn't disappear as she watched her son's thoughtful expression, even if she knew something was bothering him, but even if they wondered why he came alone none of his parents asked anything.  
"Especially after tonight's performance. By the way, we wanted to tell you, we're both very happy for Takumi taking part of an orchestra as important as that."  
"Yes" a proud smile ghosted his face for an instant before he just looked ahead absentmindedly. His mother put her hand on his son's shoulder pulling him out of his staring "Is there anything we can do for you dear?"  
Gii smiled "Don't worry" and kissed her cheek before leaving the terrace to reach his guests.

)( )(

The concert was scheduled for the end of the party. It was closing up, and as it did, Gii's hopes that his lover might show up after all diminished by the minute.

Sachi on the other hand arrived early in the afternoon but there has been no opportunity for him to exchange a word with his childhood friend, not until now. He took the opportunity and finally approached Gii for a brief private talk.  
"Not missing your soulmate too much I hope." Was the first thing he said even if, in that situation, Gii's face didn't show anything wrong at all.  
He thought Gii would joke with him, instead he showed for the first time what he really felt all day. He didn't meet his eyes and looked sad "It doesn't make a difference" it was all the feelings he could speak then.  
Sachi frowned, as long as he was aware of, the things between his two friends were all right, what did he miss?  
"Well I think it does, you're about to see him soon."  
Gii snorted in a lopsided smile, Sachi understood "Gii, Takumi _is_ coming" he said so that Gii knew that he didn't have to doubt it.  
"I wonder" he just replied. But it wasn't the right time for private talks so their little exchange ended there, leaving Sachi with his confusion and worry for his friends.

)( )(

The evening strewed the air with warm colors, the sun was setting and in that inspiring view a violinist made his entrance in the yard. Sachi knew he was due to arrive soon and was looking around to find him in that moment, then he walked towards him.

"Konbanwa, did you have a safe trip?"  
"Yes thank you." Takumi replied while looking around searching for Gii  
Sachi wore a knowing smile "I fear you have to wait a long time before being able to meet him."  
Takumi looked cough up as he turned his attentions to his friend "Is he very busy?"  
"I'm afraid so."  
As it was early he told Takumi to take care of the public relation. Both met the journalists who were there to write about the event.

)( )(

At some point Takumi stole nervous glance on the side where Gii was standing. He was talking to another journalist who wanted to make a brief interview to the violinists so the four of them found themselves standing on the same spot just a minute later.  
Gii didn't look at him, but for Takumi it was hard not to, and really tried to pay attention to the conversation.  
"You want to take an eye on him" it was the first and only reference Gii made about Takumi, and the only sign that he acknowledged his presence otherwise, by his behavior, one could have thought he didn't notice Takumi standing beside him at all. "Of course, I can't wait to hear this new young talent" the journalist replied.  
Takumi remained puzzled, and also sad by it. Gii acted like they didn't know each other at all. Was he mad at him? Takumi couldn't bear that.

Right after the two violinist left the yard to prepare for their concert. They reached a room which was reserved and arranged just for them. It wasn't the first time that Takumi visited Gii's parents' house, and it was as his lover, but this time he really just felt like any other mere guest.

Since the two reached the room Takumi was in a somber mood and hardly said a word. Sachi watched him and worried for his friend. "Are you concerned about Gii's behavior? You don't have to worry, you know how it's like in events like this. It's best to play it low key when journalists are around." He said to comfort his friend, but Takumi feared for Gii's feelings after their tiff and probable misunderstanding.  
He just smiled in thanks then both got ready to play.

Gii's mother went to greet him a couple of minutes later "You came just in time" she said with a smile while pulling him in a quick hug, "I don't want to disturb you, we'll have more time after the party after all, you're staying here tonight right?" she wanted to confirm since it didn't look it could be taken for granted right now.  
Takumi was taken aback and for a moment didn't know how to respond, uncertain of where he stood with Gii at the moment and afraid it wasn't what Gii wanted, but a second later a small "Yes" came out his mouth; smiling, she left them alone.

)( )(

The two violinist were alone again. Everyone was waiting for them. Both stood for a few moments on the door that separated from the path to the stage, before going out.  
But Takumi was restless, he was looking down while gripping tightly his violin to his chest.  
Since he arrived it only looked like the distance between him and Gii increased. He feared what Gii could think about him. And he couldn't bear this cold between them. The thought that he, the person he loves the most, is angry at him really hurts.  
"I need to talk to him" suddenly Takumi said and walked out to Gii.  
He was a few meters away when Takumi stopped. Gii was smiling and talking to someone, and the thought that he could make that smile disappear if he reached him, froze him on the spot.  
Sachi run up to him, "There's no time" he said leading him towards the stage. Dejected, Takumi followed with no spirit.

Under the strong sound of applause, the violinists were on the stage.

It wasn't the first time Sachi and Takumi played to an audience, and that time too both noted with surprise their chemistry. But this time it was even more clear since now Takumi gained back his ability to play. And since he started to study violin this was the first time they performed together.  
The level they were at astonished everyone with its beauty and power to move souls.  
They were in complete sync, giving a new life to the melody.  
Two sounds that became one soul.  
It was simply amazing. The melody enraptured Takumi's heart and attention completely. All thoughts flew away as he immersed in it.  
They were in a world of their own and led the people lucky enough to listen to it, into it with grace and beauty.

When Takumi raised his gaze he met Gii's immediately. Those eyes transmitted pure love. And relief mixed with the most intense joy went through him.

There was one time, before Takumi resumed his musical studies, when they were talking about the kind of future that this decision might bring; trips, the amount of work, the fame gained.. the kind of life that it wasn't just for anyone to gain. But then Gii sounded like he didn't think all that could become reality for him.  
"Thank you for the trust" Takumi had said "don't you think I could make it?"  
But it wasn't the case, this time Takumi read him completely wrong, in fact he was sure he would and that's why he was worried, what could happen then when he'll get the success he deserves? He'll be free to forget about him. And man, if it scared him.. And Gii told him, then added "I wish to could bind you to me in some way" he feared that the time when he'll have to choose between career and him will come.  
Takumi's heart filled with love for him. "You already have my heart, isn't it enough of a binding? Don't make me say embarrassing things baka!"

Takumi had thought that he had dissipated all Gii's worries but maybe some were still there, postpone the flight might have made them surface and never did he feel the need to clear things up. He loves Gii so much he can't bear him hurting thinking that for Takumi there's anything that's more important.  
There's nothing he values more than him and their relationship.


	13. Chapter 13

The night came to its end and so did the party. Most of the people were gone, and while Gii and his parents saw the last guests out, Takumi took refuge in one of the rooms of that big house.  
He couldn't say how long he sat there by the window gazing outside. He just spent that time thinking while listening to the sounds of that night that was ending.

Suddenly the door clicked open, Takumi turned with a start and the only person he wanted to see came in.  
Gii closed slowly the door behind him and took a few steps towards him.  
Takumi's heart beat so loudly that he almost missed hearing any other sound.  
"I saw you coming here" Gii said quietly  
With a smile Takumi stood up and walked to him  
"Gii.." the whisper made Gii smile.  
After a moment of silence Gii asked low "How did it go with the orchestra?"  
"All well, we practiced a lot"  
"I'm glad you could make it tonight then"  
"Gii" his resolute tone aimed to clear things up. His assumptions were correct after all.  
"I'm not here because I had time to spare" his serious eyes captured Gii's "About the practice in the orchestra, if I wouldn't have been sure that I'd make it on time for coming here I'd never have accepted, or rather, I'd have done anything to combine both things. I had to postpone the flight, only postpone, it was a decision I had to take. And not because one thing is more important than another, but because I have to make it work. The orchestra and our relationship doesn't have to be two separate things, both are part of my life and I need to learn how to make it work together.  
When I accepted to stay for that practice never once I thought I couldn't make it for tonight. I already had it all planned, believe me. You do know how much you mean to me don't you? Nothing's more important. The orchestra won't change it. My feelings for you won't change."  
Moved by his feelings, Gii cupped Takumi's cheek with both hands, the moment felt really intense for both. Their lips came closer and finally touched in a heartfelt kiss that even in its simplicity made them both skip a beat.

Looking back in Gii's eyes, Takumi added smiling "Well, my feelings for you can only get stronger but that's a problem I learnt to live with."  
Gii let out a small laugh, moved by the revelation which was spoken as a joke. It couldn't be more true.  
"My love" Gii whispered as he caressed Takumi's cheek.  
"I'm sorry we argued"  
" _I'm_ sorry. I feared it'd over rank me too" he revealed in a whisper  
Gii's always so confident and sure of everything that sometimes Takumi forgets that he has his insecurities like everybody else, even if those appear only when it comes to Takumi.  
"That can never happen"  
And smiling, the kiss they exchanged made it all alright.

When they parted Gii wore a serious expression though and Takumi knew that there was something else that worried him.  
"Gii.." Takumi urged when the silence lingered  
"I don't really know how to say this.." he feared he could make Takumi misunderstand and was choosing his words carefully.  
"Then start telling from the beginning"  
Gii smiled and did as he suggested.  
"During this kind of events the attention on us increase particularly. Journalists show interest in the business but also in our private lives. And not all are honest, some might use some information for their own profit.  
Do you remember that journalist with us and Sachi before your performance? Him and others at today's party is one of those you have to be careful around.  
He has tried to get a few favors out of me years ago but I never accepted. He didn't like it of course and threatened me."

 _That time that man angrily said "I could ruin you, you know that?"  
_ _"_ _I've got nothing to hide, nor to be shamed about!"  
_ _"_ _Ah! And I should believe that.. anyway it's not like it has to be real to ruin someone, it's easy to influence the opinion of the public, one word and you'd be-"  
_ _"_ _Now stop talking bullshit, you're no one and I've got enough of this ridiculous talk" Then Gii just walked away._

"When I got my position in the industry of course he changed completely but it was always for his own interest.  
Out there is full of opportunists and we have to be careful about what we reveal, for the sake of protecting ourselves."  
"So.. what you're saying is that we have to hide"  
"Yes.."  
Gii looked apologetically at Takumi as if it was his fault, but it wasn't and Takumi understood the situation perfectly. They went through it already when they were in Shidou, even for that he felt like he could do it.  
"I know, I'm prepared, you don't have to worry about me" then smiled to ease up the tension "So before, with that journalist, you weren't acting that way because you were angry at me?" he asked but still he knew the answer now and he was very glad it wasn't the case.  
Gii's "Never" was instinctive, and he took him in his arms as he said that. Takumi hugged him back and lent forward to kiss him.  
When they parted Gii had an apologetic expression "I'm sorry that we'll still have to act this way. I'm forcing you to hide and it's all because of-"  
"Gii" Takumi took firmly Gii's head in his hands and lent forward, staring right into his eyes, making sure he did the same, "I will always be your accomplish, Gii."  
Smiling brightly, finally feeling like everything will be just fine once more, Gii kissed his man, as a new phase of their lives just begun.

 ** _theEND_**

* * *

Thank you all for sticking up with me until the end. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it!  
I can never thank you enough for those amazing comments :)  
See you at the next fan fiction~ :*


End file.
